Mystery Dot Com
by Preetz
Summary: Tarika leaves to attend a friend's wedding in Delhi. Just when CID officers begin to relax, mysterious death of married couples across the city creates a flutter. A mysterious matrimonial site and haunted wedding venue. How will CID unfold this new mystery? Loadz of abhirika, RajVi moments as officers try solving the case in a whole new way. R & R plz.
1. Prologue

**A/N :** Hello friends! Its me Prii again wid a new fic. Huge thanks to all those who encouraged me wid their reviews. Love u all!

My best friend is getting married and I got this idea as soon as she invited me. Abhirika and all others in a shaadi doing masti as well as solving cases. Sounds fun hai na? I hope u all like this fic as well. Someone asked me 2 include dareya. So I'm including them as well. Prologue is short. But there's so much coming ur way. Tomatoes, chappal mat maarna plz. Criticism is ok but pyaar se huh? Enjoy :D

* * *

**Prologue**

Somewhere in a deserted mansion in Mumbai, a bearded man whose features were well hidden in shadows was pacing up and down the corridor. His breathing was ragged, his eyes scanning every inch of the dimly lit hall below as if he was awaiting someone.

"Kahan hai wohh?" he screamed causing his subordinates shudder.

He heard the door creak open and the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Maal agaya saab.." the new man who entered bowed to him as he rushed with a huge black suit case.

"you are late.." the man cooed but smiled when he opened up the suit case and eyed the valuables inside.

"Good job... Kisi ko koi kabar nai hui na..?" he asked.

"Nai sir.. " the man responded as his supreme let out a maniacal laugh.

* * *

In Forensic Lab Tarika was happily chatting with her friend whose marriage was fixed. Salunkhe was delighted to see her smiling and enjoying. He missed her smiles, the light moments in lab. Now that all cases have been solved for the moment, he can sit back and enjoy.

"Badi khush ho Tarika?" he asked as she disconnected the call.

"Haan sir, meri dost Naina ki shaadi hai na. sir woh meri sabse achhi dost hai.. uski Avinash se shaadi honewali hai! Woh chahti hai ki main jaldi uske ghar pahunch javun. Ek hafte ka leave kaise milega Sir mujhe. ACP sir se kaise.."

The door barged open and enter Abhijit and other officers.

Salunkhe snorted, "lab mein chain se rehne nai denge yeh log.."

Tarika went on unaware that she was not alone with Salunkhe sir, "ACP sir se kaise kahoongi mujhe ek hafte ka leave chahiye? aur main.."

She stopped in mid-sentence when she spotted Abhi, Daya, Shreya, Purvi, Rajat, Freddy and ACP sir.

"achha toh itne saalon ke baad bhi tum khulke baat nai karsakti mujhse Tarika?" ACP asked her and added, "tumhe ek hafte ki chutti milegi. Aaraam se jaana apni dost ki shaadi mein. Agar koi case hai toh Salunkhe sambhal dega.. hai na Salunkhe?"

Salunkhe nodded and smiled. Tarika mumbled a thank you and beamed. Abhijit opened his mouth to protest. How can ACP sir grant her leave for a whole week but stopped when he saw her happy face. He'd miss her badly but he wouldn't ruin her happiness just for himself.

**that evening in cafeteria..**

Abhijit was sipping coffee, slightly upset as Tarika would be leaving for Delhi that night.

Abhi : (in a sad tone) aaj toh kamaal hai.. ek bhi case nai mila. Boring!

Other CID officers just nodded. Daya knew Abhi was talking of another issue. He was just upset because he didn't get proper chance to speak to Tarika even when he was free.

Daya : haan isiliye ACP sir ne Tarika ko leave de diya..

Abhi : (coughs) yaad dilaane keliye shukria.. (murmurs) yaad kyoun Dilaaya yar!

Daya : (with a naughty smile) bhool kaise gaya yar? Aaj raat ko nikalne waali hai. Tarika ji ko airport nai chodna hai kya?

Abhi (internal talk) : Ab pata nai.. inko airport chodke vaapis apaaounga bhi ya nahi! yebhi nai pata ek hafta kaise katega Tarika Ji ke bina..

Daya : Kat jayegi dost! Apne dil pe patthar rakhna parega tumhe..

Abhi (confused): Kahin maine zor se toh nai bola na? hein?

Daya (laughs) : hein.. Sab ko sunayi diya ki Janab Tarika ji ko kitna miss karnewale hai..

Everyone laughed.

Abhi : (embarrassed and hurt ) haso haso daya.. teri tang kheenchne ka mauka hume bhi milega..

Just then Shreya entered

Shreya : Are sir aap sab log yaha.. Salunkhe sir Tarika ko airport chorne nikal rahe hai..

Daya noticed her strained face. Abhi jumped up in his seat.

Abhi : Tarika ji yahan aayi hai?

Shreya : haan sir.. woh salunkhe sir ne kahan ki ek baar milke jaao toh aagayi..

Abhi : (smiles and leaves wid others)

**In the hall :**

Tarika stood wid her bags.

Tarika : kitna achha hota sir, agar aap sab mere saath chalte! Kitna maza aata..

ACP : haan lekin yeh aapki dost ki shaadi hai..

Tarika : haan sir par phir bhi. Aap log ek break nai lesakte kya?

Freddy : are Tarika.. tumhe khush hona chahiye ki ACP sir ne kamsekam tumhe jaane derahe hai.. Ab isse pehle iraada badal jaye, tum jao.

ACP glared and all laughed.

Tarika : Accha Sir. See you all soon..

Her eyes wandered around to stop on Abhijit.

Tarika : main aap sab logon ko bahut (Abhi smiles and tarika looks down blushing) miss karoongi..

Abhijit murmurs main bhi. Everyone smile at her childish antics and say 'ek hafta hi hai na..'

And she leaves with Salunkhe. Shreya was feeling dizzy, but she manages to wave bye to Tarika and Salunkhe sir. She wanted to drink some water and trips as dizziness overpowers her.

Daya who noticed this jumps to hold her by her shoulders and asks, "Kya hua.. subah se kuch nai khaya kya shreya? Ab mujhe nai pata aaj guruvaar ko upvaas rakhne ki kya zaroorat hai? Kal hi toh bukhar kam hua na.. phir?"

He makes her sit. She drinks water and smiles.

"t.. thank you sir. Woh.. main.. I'm sorry Sir. Age se dhyan rakhoongi.. " Shreya looks down unable to meet his eyes.

Abhi notices DaReya's clasped hands and his eyes gleam mischievously.

* * *

**Next Part :**

CID team gets a call from Bandra that a married couple are dead due to heart failure. Case thickens as few more couples whose marriages have been fixed by same matrimonial site succumb to death. Coincidentally, all these couples got married in the same function hall in Delhi. How will CID tackle the case?

* * *

**_Hang on for more..._**

**_And oh please do review and lemme know if u liked the prologue._**

**_thanks for reading :D_**


	2. New case and Memories

A/N : hello dearies! I hope u all r doing great. Sabse pehle, huge thanks to all those who reviewed. thanks so much srija, riya, DF,143CID-AbhiTarika, smile, Noni and Abbi. U all are amazing! So glad u liked prologue. I hope u will like dis one as well!

Warning : long chapter. Loadz of dreaminess. :D

* * *

**Chapter One : New case and memories**

* * *

Abhijit walked into the Bureau annoyed slightly. As usual he went straight to the forensic lab. He sighed when he found it empty. All these years, he was habituated to greeting her in lab. And now he was sure, she was no more a habit. She was his need, his support in everyday life. And a day without her would become unbearable for him._ Whenever he _was in need, she was there for him much like Daya.

It was no longer joking around in the lab for Abhijit and tarika. One closer look, one could see their level of concern, understanding for each other and how much they try not to reveal their real feelings. Abhi never realized what she meant to him until a few years ago. Because he dint knew he had it in him, that he was capable to love someone. He tried his best to confine his inclination to just flirting for irritating Salunkhe saab. But failed.

It was as if his feelings, his heart was no longer under his control. there were times when He'd shower compliments just to see her shy smile. He never dreamed he'd be so hopeless in love. He smiled as he thought about the word love. Sitting in tarika's chair his mind drifted to the happenings of the previous day.

**_Flash back_**

_Abhi enters Forensic lab._

_Tarika looks up and smiles._

_Tarika : aap yahan?_

_ Abhi : (smiles back) haan mein.._

_Tarika : kuch kaam tha kya?_

_Abhi : nahi.. mera matlub, haan hai na._

_Tarika : lekin case toh solve hogayi na?_

_Abhi : haan par, woh meri tabiyat kharab thi. Isliye aagaya. Aaj Sunday bahar koi doctor available nai hai toh.._

_Tarika : (looks down smiling)_

_Abhi: haye kitni cute smile.. lab hai! I like ur lab._

_Tarika laughs._

_Abhi : toh aap ko koi kaam hai kya?_

_Tarika : nahi._

_Abhi keeps staring at her. She tries to divert him._

_Tarika : (concerned) aapne kaha ki aapki tabiyat kharab hai?_

_Abhi : hein? hai na! Woh pet (stomach) dard hai.. ahhh!_

_He holds his stomach grimacing._

_Tarika knew he was lying._

_Tarika : (murmurs) nautankebaz.._

_Abhi : kya kahan aapne?_

_Tarika : kuch nai. (Frowns as he's still grimacing ) Are itna dard? Rukiye main abhi dekhti hu koi dawa hai ki nahi.._

_Abhi (still grimacing ): yeah please!_

_Tarika moves to Salunkhe's cabinet and returns holding a bottle. Abhi still acting._

_Tarika, now more concerned : kya sach mein aapko bahut dard ho raha hai?_

_Abhi : aree mein kyoun jhoot bolunga?_

_Tarika : aapne phir se bahar ka khana khaliya? Kitni bar kaha hai Abhijit maine.. bahar ka khana kyoun khaliya phir se?_

_Abhi : are majburi hai. Ab karein bhi toh kya karein? Meri koi aap jaisi khubsurat biwi toh nahi hai na, joh hume pyar se.. khana khilaye?_

_Tarika smiles, her cheeks turning red. Abhi smiles seeing her blush._

_Abhi : ahh! woh dawa milgayi?_

_Tarika : haan, yeh ek khas dawai hai. Agar aapne ise liya toh .._

_Abhi :kya hoga?_

_Tarika : kuch bhi ho sakta hai._

_Abhi, scared now : kya kuch bhi?_

_Tarika (confirms Abhi was lying) : I mean agar aapko pet dard hai toh ise peene se kam hojayega aur agar nai hai toh…_

_Abhi : nahi hai toh?_

_Tarika : aajayega._

_Abhi (confused) : yeh kaisi dawa hai?_

_Tarika : hai bohut hi achhi dawa. Lijiye na.._

_Abhi : are nahi nahi. Shukriya Tarika Ji.. a.. ab m.. mujhe pet dard nahi hai!_

_Tarika (smiles widely__)_ : aree ithni jaldi kum hogaya?

_Abhi (with naughty smile__)_ : Haan bas aapne muskuraya. Aur mera sara dard gayab hogaya..

_Tarika: (tries to hide her blush while smiling)_

_Abhi : waise aapko bahut zyada smile karna chahiye. Badi cute lagti hai!_

_Tarika: (blushing like a teenager) : m.. mujhe kaam hai!_

_Abhi: (still in romantic mood) : Aree abhi toh aapne kaha ki koi kam nahi hai?_

_Tarika : still looking down : ab hai na…_

_Abhi : lekin Tarikaji mujhe aapse aur bhi kuch kehna hai.._

_Tarika : (blushing) : Abhijit please. Aaj keliye bas kijiye._

_Abhi : (with a naughty smile again) : toh kya main kal baat jaari rakh sakta hu?_

_Tarika : (cursing redness in her cheeks) : Nahin!_

_Abhi : nahi?_

_Tarika : no._

_Abhi : matlab aap mujhse baat nai karna chahti?_

_Tarika : (subconsciously) : nahi._

_Abhi : (showing mock hurt) achha mujhe bhi aap se baat nai karni hai!_

_Tarika : (shocked then annoyed) mat (don't) baat kijiye._

_Abhi : aree main sirf mazak kar raha tha. aap naraz hogayi!_

_Tarika : (angrily) : main kahan naraz hui hu? Aap jayiye muje kaam hai!_

_Abhi : (holding his ears) : Main sirf mazak karraha tha. Aur aisa kya kaam Sunday ke din?_

_Tarika : (looks up smiling gain) : Meri best friend ka call anewala hai. Aur salunkhe sir aate hi hone. Ab aap jayiye na._

_She looks away unable to meet his eye. Abhi is adamant._

_Tarika : aap jayiye warna main dobara naraz hojaungi._

_Abhi : hein? Ha ha.. ja raha hu! Baad mein milte hai._

_Abhi : (internal thinking as he leaves the lab) Aap bhi na TarikaJi. Main aapse baat kare bina reh sakta hu kya?_

_Tarika (thinking) : Main aapse kabhi naraz ho sakti hu kya ?_

_Her mobile begins to ring. It's Naina. Salunkhe enters the lab glad that Abhijit is leaving._

**: End of flashback :**

Back in forensic lab, Abhijit was smiling leaning over her desk still lost in memories of previous day, unaware that his colleagues who entered the lab were watching him.

"Abhijit..." ACP Pradyuman began speaking irritably.

Purvi: Abhijit Sir.

Salunkhe: aree oh Abhijit..

Abhijit looked up and saw Tarika smiling down at him.

ACP (Abhijit was imagining him as Tarika) : Abhijit agar koi case nai hai.. toh purane files dekh sakte the. Nau baj gaye dekho..

Abhi : are aap yaha? aur yeh sab aap kyoun keh rahi hai?

ACP : Main nai kahoonga toh kya Salunkhe kahega?

ACP shouted and Abhijit grimaced as he saw who he was talking to. Just great. Senior Inspector Abhijit started imagining Dr. Tarika everywhere. How charming! He wanted to bang his head.

Abhi : sorry sir..

ACP : tum yaha kya karre ho?

Abhi : ( embarrassed ) oh main sirf relax ho raha tha. Aap sab log yaha kaise? Main toh khud nikalne hi wala tha.

Daya : haan dekhliya Boss, tum lab se bahar nikalne hi wale the hai na?

Abhi : ( glares at him )

Shreya walks in informing someone called up and thankfully Abhijit was saved from further embarrassment.

Shreya hands over the mobile to Daya.

Caller : Sir mere bhai aur bhabhi achanak mar gaye!

Daya : Kya? Kaise? Kisine maara kya?

Caller : nai sir.. achanak mar gaye! mujhe toh laga tha ki yeh istefak hai! lekin..

Daya : are kisi ne nai mara toh mare kaise?

Caller : Sir aisi bohot si baatein hai jo main aapse keh sakta hoon. Lekin phone pe nahi sir. Please aap humare Navyug society aajayiye na..

Daya : Dekho bachhu agar yeh koi mazak hai toh tumpe bohot bhaari parega.

Caller : Nai nai sir. yeh mazak nai. Maine apne bhai bhabhi ko kho dia. Main nai chahta aisa kisi aur ke saath bhi ho.. Please sir! Sirf aap hi meri madad karsakte hai.

Daya : theek hai.. hum waha pahunchenge. Naam kya hai tumhara?

caller : sir Kishore sir.

Daya : theek hai..

Caller hangs up.

Daya : ACP sir mujhe lagta hai hume ek baar jaake us bichare se millena chahiye.

ACP : hmm.. Abhijit tum aur Purvi jao aur patha lagao ki baat kya hai.

Abhijit : Ji sir..

they leave.

* * *

**Navyug society:**

Abhi : kisne phone kia hume? hum log CID se hai..

A guy : achha hua Sir aap agaye! Sir maine hi aapko phone kia..

He starts crying.

Abhi : Please rona band karo aur hume batao. baat kya hai?

Kishore : Sir.. meri bhaiya bhabhi ki maut hogayi sir. Unko koi biimari bhi nai thi. Hum unhe hospital legaye toh doctor ne kahan ki heart failure hai..

Abhi : ( annoyed ) Ismein hum kya kar sakte hai?

Kishore : Sir main ek medical student hu sir. Aise achanak heart failure kaise ho sakta hai? Mujhe laga kahi kisi ne jaan boochke..

Purvi interrupts : shayad tum kuch zyada soch rahe ho?

Kishore : Pehle mujhe bhi yahi laga tha. Par Sir, humari society mein ek aur married couple ki maut hogayi aaj. Unki bhi nayi nayi shaadi hui. Unki bhi heart failure. Kaise Sir?

Abhi : hmm.. Kitne din hue tumhare bhai bhabhi ko mare hue?

Kishore : Sir kuch das din..

Abhi : pehle phone kyoun nai kia?

Kishore : Sir main khud kuch confirm nai karpaya.. aap ko kaise phone karta.

Purvi : achha toh kya hum unse milsakte hai jinke yaha yeh dusre married couple rehte the?

Kishore : Aunty Ji ka ro ro ke bura hogaya Madam. woh yahi paas mein rehte hai. Lekin iss wakt, shayad hospital mein hongi..

Purvi : Kaunsi hospital?

Kishore : City hospital Ma'm.

* * *

**City hospital :**

Abhi : yahan koi admit hua jinki maut hogayi baad mein..?

Receptionist : Haan sir. Subah do log admit hue the. Par pehle se hi wo mar chuke the. Lekin unki family tayyar hi nai ki yeh maanle. Unke bodies mortury mein hai..

Abhi : Shukria. Purvi zara is aunty ji se milo aur kuch pata lagao..

Purvi : Ji sir.

Five minutes later Purvi arrives.

Purvi : Sir.. inki bhi kuch das din pehle shaadi hui thi sir. Dono ke beech koi jhagda bhi nai. Achanak hogayi unki maut, heart failure ki waja se..

Kishore : Dekha sir.. Kaha tha na maine. Please Sir. Patha lagayiye ki kaun hai iske peeche. Please Sir.. Pleaseeee..

Abhi tries to console him.

Abhi : Agar is sab ke peeche koi hai toh use saza zaroor milegi.. ab tum ghar jao..

Kishore : Ji sir. Shukria.

Kishore leaves. Abhi calls up Daya and informs him. Daya and others discuss the matter.

* * *

**Bureau :**

ACP : Kuch toh garbar hai Daya. Aur patha lagaao.. aur pooch taach karo In married couples ke baare mein. Aur yeh bhi pata lagaao ki aise aur bhi deaths hua ki nahi..

A while later Nikhil arrives with Sachin.

Nikil : Sir.. Sir in dono jodiyon ki ek hi matrimonial site ke zariye shaadi hui hai. makemyshaadi . com

Sachin : Aur inki shaadi Dilli ke kisi Mariot Palace mein hui hai Sir.

Shreya arrives.

Shreya : Sir, aise pure nau aur cases hai sir. Sab log heart failure se maare gaye. Aur..

ACP : aur..

Shreya : aur in sabki bhi shaadi kuch das din pehle hui thi sir.

Abhi and Purvi reach there and are taken aback.

Abhi : My god.. Sab ki nayi nayi shaadi hui. How sad!

Shreya : Haan Sir, Kitne sapne dekhe honge sab ne. Sare sapne toot gaye!

After a moment's silence Daya spoke.

Daya : Sir mujhe lagta hai Is matriominal site ka koi chakkar hai sir.

ACP : haan Daya. tum aur Shreya jao unke office mein aur patha lagane ki koshish karo.

* * *

Salunkhe was busily examining dead bodies of a married couple CID had brought to the lab.

CID team entered the lab with a huff.

ACP : Kuch pata chala Salunkhe? Kaisi hui inki maut?

Abhi : Salunkhe Sir.. Kitne slow hai aap? ab jaldi kijiye warna..

Salunkhe : in angry tone : haan haan main slow hu. Meri umar hogayi. Par kya karun? Saara kaam akele sambalna parega!

Abhi : are phir Tarika ji ko kyoun bhej dia?

Salunkhe : agar woh sirf meri assisant hoti toh nai bhejta. Par beti jaisi hai woh meri. Badi khush thi, apni dost ki shaadi mein jana chahti thi. main mana nai karpaya. Aha! Pradyuman.. aap log sahi the. Inki maut heart failure ki waja se hui. Lekin heart failure ek drug ki waja se hui..

Abhi : Kaisa drug?

Salunkhe : yeh drug ek slow poison ki tarah hai. Blood mein cholestrol achanak bad jaati hai.. aur kuch das pandrah dinon mein un logon ki heart failure hojati hai!

ACP : matlub yeh drug kisi na kisi tarah inke andar inject kia gaya kuch das din pehle. Shadi ke din koi aisa kyoun karega? Woh bhi itne logon ke saath. Vun matrimonial logon se pata lagayiye ..

* * *

**At the matrimonial office :**

Man (receptionist) : Sir kahiye kiski shadi karwani hai?

Daya ( confused ) : ji inki. yeh shreya hai meri collegue. Ek accha sa ladka miljaye jo inko khush rakhein bas.

the Man smiled.

Man : agar aapko itna hi fikar hai toh aap shaadi kyoun hai kar lete inse hmm?

Shreya 's face turned red and Daya grumbled.

Daya : are oh tum apne kaam se kaam rakho ok?

Man : sorry sir. Sirf ek suggestion tha.

Daya : achha toh inka naam shreya hai. yeh ek engineer hai. kuch achhe matches hai aapke paas?

Man : haan sir kyoun nai hai! Pehle aapko registration karwana hoga. Uske baad aapka profile online available hoga. Aur agar koi aapko ya kisi ko aap pasand aajaye, baat age badh sakti hai.

Daya : Kya shaadi bhi aap hi karadenge. I mean hall, arrangements sab kuch?

Man : nai sir. Lekin haan ek package hai humare paas. Agar aap log Delhi ke Mariot Palace book karna chahte hai toh aapko pachas percent discount milsakta hai..

Daya : dicount haan? Kya isi tarah laalach mein phasaa ke logon ko marre ho tum?

Man : Aap kya keh rahe ho sir? aur kaun ho aap?

Daya: CID. Aur Sach keh raha hu main. tumhare yaha jinki shaadi hui sab mar chuke hai.. woh bhi das din ke andar. Bolo kaise maara tumne sab ko..?

Man : Sir, humne kisi ko nai maara.. aur maarenge kyoun. Agar hum badnaam hue toh business kaise chalega! aur hum kisi ke saat zabardasti nai karte ki woh wahi jaake shaadi karein.

Daya : Waise kaisi business hai aapki? Chakkar kya hai Mariot palace ka?

Man : Sir. yeh Mariot palace bhootiyan hai. Isliye Dilli mein koi bhi waha shaadi karne keliye tayyar nahi hai, isliye agar hum kuch logon ki shaadi wahan arrange karde toh hume kuch paise milte hai saab. isse zyada kuch nai. Please yakin kijiye..

Daya was satisfied.

Daya : Philhaal keliye yakin karliya. Zarurat pade toh phir se puchtaach karenge.

* * *

**Next part :**

Freddy and Abhijit leave for Delhi. Others follow suit. Why was Tarika at Mariot Palace?

**_Read on.._**

* * *

this part was all about new case and investigation. N Isn't Abhi damn sweet? Aww plz dont throw chappals becuz u feel CID officer cant be so dreamie and all. Also, I tried my best to make this understandable. If someone is confused lemme know. I'll edit again. College keeps me worked up! But will update as often as possible. LOL

thanks for reading :D

Review Plz.


	3. Beginnings

Hie friends! I'm back with a new chapter. As usual I'm extremely thankful to all those wonderful people who reviewed. Thank you so much dearies.

Also I noticed I was spelling 'Abhijeet' as Abhijit. Well not much difference right? Also Rajat went missing. No worries he will be back here. Hope u enjoy this chapter. This contains a bit of RajVi. Please don't strangle me for so much of fluff. LOL

* * *

**Chapter two: BEGINNINGS**

That evening, everyone in the bureau was busily discussing the new case. Purvi noticed for the first time someone was missing. She looked around, frowning a little; she picked up her mobile. should she dial his number? What if he was busy and felt she was his nosy colleague poking her nose into his personal matters? She couldn't help it though; she so badly wanted to know why Rajat sir was missing the action since two days.

Daya noticed her in deep thought and asked.

Daya : Kya baat hai Purvi? Kya soch rahi ho?

Purvi : uh.. kuch nai sir. Bas woh case ke barein mein. Agey kare bhi toh kya karein?

Daya : Wohi toh Purvi. Sir, Hume is Mariot Palace jaana chahiye. Sirf yahi ek rasta hai khooni tak pahunchne ka. Ab us matrimonial office mein khooni sirf logon ko fasaa sakta hai. Unhe maar nahi sakta.

Abhi : Bilkul sahi kaha.

Shreya : Haan Sir. Mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai. Jo kuch ho raha hai. Is marriot Palace se ho raha hai. Aur.. *sneeze* Excuse me!

Daya : Aree Shreya lagta hai tumhe abhi bhi zukam hai. Apna dhyan rakha karo warna phir se bukhar ho jayega.

Abhi : haan bilkul shreya. Mujhe toh adrag chai banana aata hai. Lekin bechaare Daya Kya karega? Ise sirf chai peena aata hai... banana nai.

Everyone laugh.

Daya glares.

Daya, in a low tone : Kyou bhai badlaa le raheho? hmm?

Abhi, in a whisper : nai nai bhai. sirf taang kheech raha hu.

ACP: Haan Salunkhe.. Bolo. Hum aare hai.

* * *

In lab, Salunkhe is busy preparing an antidote. ACP and CID members enter.

ACP: Achha Salunkhe bolo kyu bulaaya?

Salunkhe: Hello Boss. Mystery drug ke baare mein pata chalgaya. yeh drug ek complex compound hai. Doh teen drugs milakar banayi gayi hai. Ab yeh khuni jo bhi hai... isko yeh pata hai ki drugs ko kaise banana hai, kaise istemaal karna hai...

Abhi : Matlub khooni ko drugs, pharma ki jaankari hai?

Salunkhe: Bilkul Abhi.. Jankari hai, tabhi aise complex naya drug banaa paya.

ACP: hmm iska anti dote hai tumhare paas? Kyun ki zarurat pad sakti hai hume..

Salunkhe : Boss iska antidote banaana mushkil hai, par na mumkin nai. Isliye thoda waqt lagega banaane mein..

Abhi : Wah Salunkhe Saab, Wah! Maanna Parega. Aisi koi drug hi nai jiski aap antidote nai banaa sakte!

Salunkhe, with a sly smile : Kya baat hai bhai! Aaj humari taarif karre ho?

Abhi : Ab aur kya kar sakte hai. Aap toh taarif ke layak hein.

Salunkhe : achha.. sunke achha laga ki tum kum se kum Tarika ke na hone pe meri taarif karre ho.

Abhi : aree sir..

Salunkhe's mobile rings. He puts aside his test tube and smiles.

Salunkhe : Haan bolo beta. Kaisi ho? Pahunch gayi Delhi?

Tarika, on her mobile : Han sir. main theek hu. Ajeeb jagah hai Sir yeh. Raat ko signal hi nahi raha.. Isliye phone nai kar payi.

Salunkhe : achha aur bolo kaisa lagraha?

Tarika : Sir bohot maza araha hai. Sabhi college ke doston se milke aisa lagaa jaise mein phir se college student bangayi! Aap kaise hai Sir. Aur.. baaki ke log kaise hai? Daya Sir, Freddy Sir, ACP Sir, Rajat, Nikhil, sachin, Purvi... aur.. aur umm Abhijit?

Salunkhe : haan haan hum sab theek hai. Daya Sir, Freddy sir, ACP sir, Rajat, Nikhil, Purvi.. sab bilkul theek hai. Aur Abhijit bhi. Haan tumne nai pucha phir bhi bata raha hu.

Abhi pulls mobile out of his hand and turns on speaker.

Tarika : aree Sir aap mazak karre hai na? Maine toh Abhijit ke baare mein bhi pucha tha. Kahi woh aapke pas toh nai khada hai, jo aap uski taang kheechre ho!

Before Abhi could respond someone yelled Tarika's name and she hung up quickly.

Salunkhe : Chalo Bhai! Ab phir se kaam mein jut jaate hai. Antidote banane mein ek doh din lagenge.

ACP : tum lagey raho Salunkhe. tab tak hum Mariot Palace ke barein mein patha lagatey hai. Freddy, Abhijeet jaldi Delhi pauncho aur pathaa lagaao aakhir chakkar kya hai?

Freddy : S.. S.. Sir main..? main kyu Sir? Sir agar woha sach mein bhoot rehte honge toh? mujhe nai jaana bas!

ACP : nai jaana? nai jaana hai? theek hai. tumhe humesha keliye CID se bhejne ki tayyari karta hu.

Freddy : aree nai nai Sir. Main jaunga na.. main mazaak kar raha tha.

And they set off.

* * *

**Mariot Palace :**

Freddy, Abhi stood gaping at the huge royal palace that stood before them.

Freddy : Sir yeh toh wakai mein badhiya amazing palace hai.

Abhi : hein? Hai na.. Ek dum badhiya!

They pass by the huge iron gates coated in glimmering gold paint. They could hear music people talking in a loud voice. Some of them were hurriedly monitoring preparations. Some were relaxing. Children were jumping up in joy.

Freddy : Sir mujhe lagta hai.. kisi shaadi ki tayyariyan horahi hai yaha..

Abhi nodded, his sharp eyes scanning the place.

Abhi : andar chalke dekhte hai.

He adjusted his mostache, his hair which was all brown in colour. He had to wear this wig though he hated it. Thick black glasses hid his eyes. He was dressed in casual jeans, checks shirt, carrying a camera wrapped around his neck. Freddy too was clad in similar attire, thick black beard and goggles hiding his features. They stepped inside cautiously. No one stopped them not even security guard. They moved past the vast garden. Entering into the palace his eyes roamed around numerous people who were busily doing their works only to stop on a group of girls who were dancing to the beats of the dhol. One in particular made his eyes pop, jaws drop and heart stop. An adorable smile spread made its way on to his lips as he kept staring at her pretty face.

She was dancing, smiling. Pulling her friends to dance, she adjusted her curls, started doing Bhangra. Oh he could tease her about this later. Subconsciously he moved ahead, stopping behind curtains which hid him from rest of people. This way, he could admire her as well as avoid people staring or questioning him.

Someone bumped into him and his smile turned into a self-conscious smirk. He breathes a sigh of relief upon seeing the person was Freddy. He glared at him and turned back to his girl. She was clad in ghagra choli, her matching ear rings, jewellery glimmering in the lights. He has never seen her wearing one because she wasn't exactly girly, was she? Well not girly in her attire, but very much girly as a person: she was brave, emotional, and loyal. She was an amazing person. He smiled as he saw her helping an elderly woman get up and made her dance, then offered her some water.

Freddy saw who he was looking at, and was shocked.

Freddy : Aree Sir Dr. Tarika yahan? yeh kaise hogaya.. Kismat connection hai kya?

Abhi, placing his had over his heart : Nai yeh toh Dil ka connection hai!

Freddy gives a confused look and Abhi grumbles.

Abhi : haan wohi toh Freddy. Hume toh nai pata tha Tarika ji ki dost ki shaaddi yaha ho rahi hai.. aur yeh kaise pata hoga case ke chakkar mein humari mulaqat bhi hojayegi..

Freddy nods and Keeps looking around. Abhi still staring at Tarika. She is doing bhangra again, collides into some girl and is about to fall.

"TARIKA JI!"

She was a sharp listener. She hears his voice and is startled at first, the her face glows and the way she was whispering his name and looking for him around made him want to run and hug her. But he couldn't. He shouldn't let her know he was there.

Tarika was still looking around for him and was close to his and Freddy's hiding spot. She was about to pull curtains aside when someone calls her.

A girl : Kya hua Taru? Achaanak chali ayi? Kisi ka intezar hai kya?

Tarika : Kuch nai Naina. Mujhe lagaa Abhijeet...

Naina : Kaun Abhijeet?

Tarika : Woh.. Woh mere saath Kaam karte hai...

Naina : Par woh toh Mumbai mein rehte hai na, toh Delhi mein kaise..

Tarika : haan, Par muje lagaa maine unki awaaz suni... abhi woh mujhe bulaa rahe the..

Naina, wid a wicked smile : achha.. Kuch khaas hoga yeh Abhijeet tere liye, jo uski awaaz yaha sunayi derahi hai tujhe..

Tarika : Are nahi.. aisi.. aisi koi baat nai.

Naina : Acha tik hai. Rehne do.. chalo na..

Tarika : Haan Par maine .. Mujhe lagaa Abhijeet...

Naina: Aree chalo...

They leave. Abhi smiles as she leaves. Freddy jus heaves a sigh of relief.

* * *

Abhi, Freddy take a stroll around the huge palace. One hour later they collapse on a bench in the garden.

Freddy: Sir... mera dimaag ghum Gaya Sir. yaha sab kuch bilkul tik hai. Koi garbar nahi..

Abhi : Kuch toh garbar hai Freddy.. Kuch toh garbar hai.

Freddy laughs as Abhi was imitating ACP sir.

Freddy : Haan Sir. Dikhne mein tik hai. Lekin kuch garbar zarur hai.

Abhi : Hume pataa lagaana hoga. Uskeliye hume waha andar hona chahiye.. bahar nai.

Freddy : Matlub Sir..

Abhi : Hume bhi iss shaadi mein shaamil hona hoga, mehmaan banke.

Freddy : Kya.. K. . Kya Sir, mujhe is bhootiya shaadi k mehman nai banna hai. Aap Daya sir ko kyu nai bulaalete..

Abhi : Freddy, Daya aata hi hoga. Aur kya patha, Mumbai jaate waqt agar Bhoot ne tumhara peecha kiya toh..

Freddy, scared like a kid : Are nai nai Sir. Mujhe nai jaana fir. yaha kum se kum aap honge mere saath.

Meanwhile a girl arrives talking over her mobile.

Naina : Ajeeb jagah hai. Signal hi nai milta. Hello Dadaji.. aap aare hai na? Kya? Nai aare hai? Aree mein kyu nai pehchanungi aapko.. haan das saal pehle milee the hum US mein. yaad hai main har saal khat likhti thi. Kya hua kuch saal chut gaya toh.. Main aapko dekhte hi pehchan jaungi pakka. Aao na plzz. Kya.. achha agar aapki tabiyat kharab hai toh ruk jayiye. Koi zor nai.

Naina hangs up. Abhi Freddy hide behind a bush as a curly haired girl arrives.

Tarika : Naina .. Kya hua. tumhare Dadaji aagaye na US se. Phir ek aur dadaji?

Naina : yeh , mere Dadaji ke dost hai. Doctor hai US mein. Jalandhar singh naam hai unka. Bachpan mein main jab bhi US jaati thi toh unke yaha khelti thi. Kaash woh yaha aajaye..

Tarika : Woh nai aare hai kya?

Naina : Haan unki tabiyat kharab hai..

Tarika : aww koi baat nai. Unke aashirwaad humesha saath hoga. Ab andar chalo na..

Naina : Haan chalo Tarika.

Abhi smiles as he witnesses the girls leave.

Abhi : Wah Tarika Ji Wah! Aapne fir se kamaal kardiya aur is baar aapko pataa bhi nai chala ki aapne CID ki madad ki.

Freddy, confused : Sir.. Tarika ne madad ki?

Abhi : Haan Freddy, ab dekhna Naina ke Dadaaji bhi aayenge aur unke dost bhi.

Freddy scratches his head. Abhi drags him out.

Abhi, in a whisper : Chalo ab hume bhes badalna hoga..

They leave.

* * *

**In forensic lab, the next morning.**

Salunkhe : Boss, antidote tayyar hai.

ACP : Achhi baat hai Salunkhe. Bahot acchi baat hai. Ab humara Delhi jaane ka waqt aagaya hai. Abhijeet ko phone lagaao.

Daya calls up Abhi.

Freddy, answering da call : Hello.. Haan Daya Sir. yeh toh Abhijeet sir ka hi phone hai. Hehe.. hum log parlour mein hi sir. Abhijeet sir make up karaa rahe hai. Aur pataa hai hume kaun mila hai.. Dr. Tarika.

Daya : Acchaa Tarika wahaa hai. Aur Abhijeet parlour mein. Haha.. shaadi ki tayyari karra hai kya?

Freddy : Are nai nai sir. Hum log bhes badal ke jaaanewale hai. Bichare Abhijeet sir, kum se kum Tarika se baat bhi nai karpaye. Dur se dekh ke khush hore the. Ahh..

Abhi smacks him on his head.

Abhi : Freddy ke bacche. Sara bhanda fod diya mera. Ab Daya mujhe chedne lagega. Chalo ab apna make up karao.

Freddy, smiling : oh sorry sir. Zuban fisal gaya.

Abhi : tik hai. Haan Daya bolo.

Daya : Kya baat hai yary Tarika ji se baat nai hui. Kismat ka bereham khel...

Abhi : Dekh agar tu meri tang khichaayi karega toh main..

Daya : aree gussa nakko boss.

Abhi, laughing : Kaisa hai tu.

Daya: tik hu. Ab sirf sun. Hum log jaldi pahunchnewale hai antidote k saath.

Abhi : Haan jaldi pahuncho. yaha ki jagah itna vishal hai k hum se nai hopaaraha. Samajh gaya na?

Daya understands he needs more people for investigating

Daya : Haan. OK. Hum sab jaldi pahunchenge waha. Rakhta hu.

Abhi : OK. Bye.

* * *

**Back in bureau** :

Daya n others r discussing. Purvi was fiddling wid her mobile.

Purvi, thinking : Dail Karu ya nahi. Karleti hu.

She dials Rajat's number. No one answers even after redial.

Purvi, murmuring : Unki tabiyat tik hai na? Aur main kyu itna soch rahi hu. Agar unko bura lagaa ki kyu ye junior mujhe call karke..

Her thoughts interrupted as a dark haired main wid dark complexion enters.

A smile forms on her lips as he looks at her. He smiles back.

Daya : Arey Rajat, Kaisi tabiyat hai?

Rajat : I'm fine sir. Shukria.

Everyone update him about new case.

He greeted all and when he was about to say hello to Purvi when she abruptly dashes off towards cafeteria.

Rajat jus stands there confused. He checks his mobile and ..

Rajat : two missed calls from Purvi aur fir.. usne mujhse baat kyu nai Ki.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Marriot Palace, that evening:**

Abhi, Freddy reach there, now in a totally different avatar. Both looking like old people, features hidden behind wrinkles n thick make up.

Freddy : yeh kya sir. Aapne mujhe buddha banaadiya. Hum aise chal rahe hai jaise woh snails chalte hai. Aise entry marenge hum? Sir hum CID officers hai!

Abhi, whispering : shhh! Hum ab Naina ke Dadaji banke jaare hai samjhe ? Aur apna mu band rakho Freddy.. marwaayega Kya?

Freddy : Sorry sir. OK. Ab dekhiye mera acting ka jalwa.

Both enter the palace n are in the hall.

Freddy, screaming : Aree dekho kahan aagaye hum.. kahan hai meri pothi, merie barbie doll, meri chand ka tukda.. Naina meri bacchi main aagaya hu!

Abhi : Freddy yar ise overacting kehte hai.

People gather around duo and Naina comes down rushing.

Abhi is awestruck because right beside Naina is his forensic beauty Tarika. Once again he couldnt help but stare at her beautiful face, her matching jhumkas, her adorable smile.. and ...

Tarika : Arey toh yeh hai aapke Dadaji. Ji Namaste Dadaji.

Abhi : hein? arey aapne mujhe Dadaji kaha ta..

He bites his tongue. This makes Tarika focus onto his face He nervously played with his beard avoiding her eye contact.

Naina: Arey Dadaji yeh taru hai. Aap mere Dadaji matlab iski bhi Dadaji hue na. Waise I'm so sorry. Maine aapko pehchaana nai.. inne saalon baad...

Abhi : Accha. Koi baat nahi puttar ..

Internally he's cursing his luck, kabhi inke aashiq hua karrte the, ab inke Dadaji. Hey bhagwaan mujhe bachaale!

Tarika, Now frowning : his eyes, his voice : Maine aapko pehle..

Abhi, piping in : Kahin nahi dekha hoga. Hum abhi aare hai na US se..

Tarika : Par aapki awaaz..

Naina : Chorro na. Dadaji thak gaye hai. Chaliye mujhe aapka samaan dijiye aur main aapko apna kamra dikhaati hu OK?

Abhi, Freddy take a deep breath n feel relaxed when..

Tarika : Ek minute ruko Naina. Mujhe kuch puchna hai inse.

Abhi smiled how she sounded like him while he was investigating some case. He quickly changes his expression n turns to face her.

Tarika : Haan toh aap keh rahe hai aap California se abhi subah land hue hai?

Abhi, now changing his tone : Haan haan Abhi subah ko..

Tarika : Kaunse flight se..

Abhi, internally : Wah Tarika Ji Wah! Aap CID mein kyu nai hai? Arey aap ka dimaag itna tez hai.. aap CID mein hoti toh kitna achha hota, aur isi bahaane aap mere saamne hoti twenty four seven..

Tarika : Hello... Kaha khoye hue ho..

Abhi : Kahin nahi. Uh.. umm Air India.

Tarika : Pakde gaye na chor. Air India ki koi flight nai jo California se fly karein aur.. aap log subah se kahan the?

Naina, interrupting : Kya yar CID ki tarah puch taach karri hai!

Tarika, smiling : ah woh.. Main CID nai hu. Main ek doctor hu.

Naina : Buri asar hogaya un CID walon ka tum pe. Aur shaayad kya naam hai uska.. haan Abhijeet jise tum baar baar yaad karri thi. Uska bura asar hogaya tum pe.

Tarika : NAINA! Stop it yar. Ab.. Abh.. Abhijeet ka isse kya lena dena?

Abhi is enjoying her discomfort n admiring the redness in her cheeks.

Abhi : Oye hoye.. teri toh lag gayi Abhijeet! Lagta hai Tarika ji tuje miss karri hai.

Naina: I won't stop now. Achha Dadaji chaliye mere saat. Chodo iski..

Abhi , wid a innocent smile : yeh Abhijeet Kaun hai?

Tarika : Huh? woh Mera ... ugh! tumhe kya? Aree Naina, abhi bhi mujhe inpe shak hai.. suno Naina..

Freddy making a face : Itna shak tik nai hai beta..

Abhi, Freddy follow Naina leaving a blushing n fuming Tarika behind.

* * *

That night was eventless, Freddy Abhijeet tried to keep an eye on the things going on in the palace but its hugeness prevented them. The next day was no different for the duo, except that Naina forced them eat all kinds of delicious food, introduced them to all her family members and Avinash. It was half past seven in the evening, Abhijeet was bored. Disappointed could be the right word. CID team reached there about one hours ago. All officers were disguised. Daya was event manager, Purvi was make up artist, Pankaj joins as new waiter, Rajat was on the music band meant for sangeet, and ACP sir was there along with Nikhil, Sachin keeping an eye from outside.

Freddy : Abhi Sir, mera dimaag fir se ghum gaya. Yaha koi garbar nai hai sir.

Abhi has his Bluetooth on and tries to talk to his buddies.

Abhi : Haan Freddy. Rajat, Pankaj, Purvi.. kuch mila kya?

Rajat carefully in a whisper, : Sir kuch nai.

Purvi : Sab tik lagraha hai sir.

Pankaj : Mujhe lagta hai uss Kishore ne hume ullu banaya sir. Ab koi kaam nai hai humareliye toh shaadi mein masti karlete hai.

Pankaj laughs n Abhi chides him. He removes his Bluetooth as Naina, Tarika arrive there. Abhi, Freddy were sitting with Naina's relatives in the hall, looking around.

A punjabi guy shouts : Arey Kaisi shadi hai? Kaha hai Nach gaana.. oye chak de fatte! Shuru hojao sab.. Music on karo paaaji!

Music is turned on. Everyone clap and some break into a jig.

Naina, smirking : Arey Taru aaj toh tu johnny ke saat naachne wali hai! Bhul gayi? Woh tumhe bohot pasand karta hai. Kitna pyara hai woh.. bade pyar se puch raha tha kal.

Abhi who hears this is confused. Or let's say jealous. Naina plops down beside Abhi, and smiles.

Naina : Dekhiye na Dadaji yeh bhul gayi. Johnny kitna udaas hojayega..

Tarika : Arey bhuli nai main. Johnny ko bhala kaun bhul sakta hai. Mujhe bhi bohot pasand hai woh. Usi ke saat nachungi main aaj.

A Punjabi dance number is being played and Tarika rushes to find Johnny.

Naina, : Arey Taru dheere se jaa. Johnny kai nai jaanewala. Bhul gayi kal ko woh keh raha tha ki woh tumse hi shaadi karega..

Naina laughs while Abhi is fuming inside.

Freddy : Sir lagta hai yeh Johnny aapka competition bangaya hai sir.. suna aapne, woh Tarika se shaadi karna chahta hai..

Abhi, gritting his teeth : Behra nai hu main. Suna maine.

Meanwhile Taru is back to tease Naina.

Tarika : Haan haan suna maine.. Main bhi usi se karungi shaadi!

Freddy, whispering : Sir lagta hai aap competition se bahar hogaye sir..

Abhi : Freddy chup.. ek dum chup raho samjhe..

Freddy : aap bhi na sir..

Tarika, looking around : Kaha gaya mera raja.. arey woh raha Johnny!

She runs and his gaze follows her.

She picks up a five year old kid and runs back to Naina. Abhi who was burning wid jealousy is now confused.

Tarika : Johnny.. oye mere sher! Zara Didi ko bataa humare sauda k baare mein..

Johnny, the kid : Diddi.. main woh is didi se shaadi karunga jab main.. bara hojaunga tab.

Tarika : Dekha.. Woh mujhse zyada pyar karta hai. Tumse nai. Kisi ko jalne do, jalne do.. Chalo Johnny dance karna hai? Hmm?

She takes him with her, puts him down on a table. Johnny holds her hand, she twirls around bending a little and they do bhangra. Tarika kisses his cheek and hugs him. Abhi just smiles seeing her from afar. Bilkul bachhi hai yeh Tarika Ji!

Freddie : Shukar hai Sir woh ek bachha hai..

Abhi glares at him.

* * *

After dinner CID team meet in the garden and decide to search for clues during the night.

Freddy : Ab ek bhi suraag humare haat nai laga sir..

Rajat : Lag jayega Freddy..

Daya : Ab hum sab yaha hai toh milke dhundhte hai..

Shreya : Par sir yeh jagah itni badi hai..

Abhi : Badi toh hai.. lekin humare paas ab bhi waqt hai.

Salunkhe : Bilkul. Agar woh khooni drug shaadi k din de raha hai toh pure cheh din hai humare paas..

Purvi : Agar usne pehle hi dediya toh..

Abhi : Aisa ho nai sakta. Ab Naina meri pothi hai.. Har waqt woh mere saamne rehti hai. Agar use drug diya jaaye toh mujhe pataa chaljayega.

Freddy : I hope so sir.

ACP : tayyar raho sab. Aaj raat ko hi chan maarenge hum.. raat ko doh baje yahi milenge hum..

Freddy: Do.. Doh baje. Sir mere dimaag mein ek khayal abhi abhi aaya. Agar yeh sab bhoot ka kaam hai toh hum bhoot ko kaise pakdenge sir?

Pankaj : Haan sir.. aur muje bhooton se dar lagta hai..

ACP : Bas bakwaas bandh karo. Koi bhoot woot nai hai. Kuch toh garbar hai. Aur hum pataa lagaayenge ki is garbar ke peeche kaun hai..

* * *

**A/N :** Uff hogaya. Please do leave a comment n lemme know how u felt. This chapter is a bit lame, I know. Next part will be all about investigation. So no worries. A bit of rajvi, more of abhirika wid a hint of Dareya.

**Do u like how the story is progressing? You guys r most welcome 2 post ur suggestions, or ur views or anything like how u want the story to progress n so on.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

_Next part :_

CID team is scanning every possible corner of the palace. What is Tarika doing with a bearded man at that hour of the night? What will CID do on finding out Tarika is missing? Read on…


	4. Who's the mystery man?

A/N : Hie friends! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm extremely thankful to all those wonderful people who reviewed. Thank you so much dearies for ur amazing words of encouragement. This contains a bit more of RajVi. Hope u enjoy this chapter.

**. . . . . / . . . . / . . . . / . . . . . /. . . . . . / . . . . . . / . . . **

**Chapter three: Who's the mystery man? **

That night, all the officers spread out themselves in each part of the castle to keep an eye on the happenings in the palace. Male officers are dressed in kurta pyjamas, lady officers in chudidars. Abhi, Freddy manage to sneak out of their room. All of them are in touch with each other via Bluetooth. Half an hour passes without any unusual occurrences. Suddenly lights begin to dim and in a blink they all are left in total darkness. Freddy holds Abhi's hand.

**Freddy** : Sir kahi bhoot aagaya toh?

**Abhi** : Shh Freddy. Bhoot woot nahi hote. Magar kuch garbar honewala hai. Sir, Shayad khooni andhera ka faaida uthaana chahta ho..

**Daya**, via mobile : Mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai Abhi. ACP sir ab hum kya karein?

**ACP**, via mobile : Gor se suno sab. Koi torch on nai karega. Apne aaspaas pe kadi nazar rakho.

**All** : Ji sir.

They begin to hear some strange sounds. Heavy rush of wind, dust blurs their vision but Abhi manages to spot a bearded man in a corridor opposite him.

**Abhi**: Sir yaha koi hai. Tik se nai dikhayi de raha hai. Lekin iss waqt woh bahar kya karra hai?

**Freddy** : Uss pe nazar rakhte hai sir.

**ACP** : Nazar rakho.

**Abhi** : Haan Sir.. Arey sir, yeh toh kahi jaaraha hai.

**Freddy** : usse pakadlete hai sir.

**Abhi** : Nahi Freddy. Iska peecha karte hai. Khooni akela toh nai hoga aur agar hum isse pakadlenge toh, woh alert hojayega.

Abhi Freddy keep following the bearded man as he descends the stairs. The man is clad in black suit wearing a black cap, black goggles hiding his features. He looks around sensing someone is following him but Abhi, Freddy hide behind a pillar. The man now begins to walk through the garden towards the hind portion of the Palace.

**Abhi **: Sir woh peeche ki taraf jaaraha hai aur hum uska peecha karre hai sir.

**ACP :** Good. Hum bhi yaha pe nazar rakhenge.

Suddenly someone addresses Abhi as Dadaji and he turns around. Freddy gulps as bearded man spots them. Abhi curses his bad luck. The mystery man quickens his pace. Out of corner of his eyes Abhi keeps staring at him as he vanishes into the huge entrance to the other portion of the palace.

**Security person**, running towards him : Arey Dadaji aap itni raat ko.. mujhe laga koi chor hai!

**Abhi** : Ah woh, yu tehelne nikla tha apne dost ke saat.

**Security** : thand bohot hai saab. dhyan rakhiye kahi pothi ki shaadi mein bimar par gaye toh..

Freddy laughs. Abhi glares n coughs. Security person leaves smiling.

**Freddy** : Sir issko abhi tak yeh nai pata ki, aapki khud ki shaadi nai hui . Haha aapki pothi ki shaadi kaise karayenge aap?

Abhi glares.

**Abhi** : Achha Freddy, toh tum jaake bataado na usse..

**Freddy :** Sir Mazak tha. Aap gussa hogaye.

**Abhi :** Chodo Freddy. Iss security wale ne hume dekha lekin uss bearded man ko kyu nai?

**Freddy **: Kahi yeh bhi khooni se milaa hua toh nai hai na?

Abhi turns on his bluetooth.

**Abhi** : Sir woh aadmi achanak kahi gayab hogaya sir.

**ACP: **Kaise hua Abhijeet.. tumne use kaise jaane diya?

**Abhi :** Sir woh palace k pichle hisse mein kahi chalagaya sir. Wohi hoga.. I hope.

Daya, Purvi, Rajat, Nikhil, Sachin, ACP and all assemble at the spot where the bearded man vanished.

**Purvi** : My god sir. Agar yeh anadar gaya hai toh use dundna na mumkin hai. Yeh jagah kitni badi hai.

**ACP** : Hmm.. Aaspaas chaan maaro. Acchi tarah se check karo is jagah ko.

All of them start searching for clues.

**Daya** : Sir yeh dekhiye uss aadmi k pairon k nishaan.. aur yeh toh bahar ki taraf bhi hai. Matlab woh yaha se chalagaya sir.

**Shreya** : Agar uss aadmi ko jaana hai toh yaha aaya kyu?

Abhi: Sir kuch karne aaya ho magar kar nahi paaya hoga..

**Shreya**, to Abhi: Kahi aapko dekh k bhaag toh nai gaya?

**ACP** : ho sakta hai..

**Purvi**, rushing to ACP sir: Sir mujhe kuch mila hai. Shayad uss aadmi ka ho. Aur uske jeb se girgaya ho.

She hands it over to ACP sir.

**ACP**, examining it using light from his mobile: A neatly folded newspaper cutting.. Is palace ke bare mein kuch likha hai.

**Sachin** : Kya likha hai sir?

**ACP** : yeh ek investigative series ki tarah hai Sachin. Har Sunday ko ek article chapega iss bhootiya palace ke bare mein. Aur yeh pehla article hai. People go missing.. is Mariot palace haunted. A special report by Lokesh every week. Hume Patha lagana hoga yeh kis newspaper ka article hai. Aur is reporter Lokesh ko dhundhna parega. Shayad kuch madad miljaaye.

**Daya **: Sir na jaane kyu mujhe aisa lagta hai, ki yeh mystery man jisko Abhijeet ne dekha woh khooni nahi hai.

**Sachin **: Haa sir. Ho sakta hai yeh bhi ek reporter ho. Aur yahi Lokesh ho.

All look at the newspaper cutting.

**Shreya **: Sir, yeh dekhiye uss newspaper ka aadha naam dikh raha hai. Of Delhi. Kahin times of Delhi toh nahi?

**ACP** : Hmm.. Nikhil tum Rajat k saat yahi ruko. Bhes badalne ki zarurat nahi. Aur dhyan rahe Tarika aur Naina ko kuch bhi patha nai chalna chahiye ki hum yaha hai.

**Nikhil** : Ji sir. Lekin hum kab tak Dr. Tarika se yeh baat chuppa sakte hai, jab ki woh humare saamne hi hogi.

**ACP** : Ek doh din ki baat hai Nikhil. Manage karlo. Sahi waqt aane pe unko bataadenge.

**Pankaj**: Ab tak hume kuch bhi nahi mila hai sir. Sirf ek newspaper ka tukda? Jitna socha use bhi badi saazish rachi jarahi hai sir idher.

**ACP**: Haan Pankaj, zarur yeh sab kisi saazish hai. Lekin yeh jo koi bhi hai.. hum se bach k nahi jaa sakta..

**Daya**: Sahi kaha Sir.

**Abhi:** Sir iss palace owner.. Agar yaha itna kuch ho raha hai, use toh kuch na kuch zarur patha hoga. I mean itne saare log iss jagah se gayab hai aur usne kuch bhi nahi kiya. Usse bhi puchtaach karna chahiye sir.

**ACP**: Main bhi wohi soch raha hu Abhijeet. Rajat, Purvi, Nikhil.. Kal dopehar tak patha lagao ki yeh newspaper kaunsa hai. Ho sake to iss Lokesh ko bhi pakar lena. Daya, Shreya. Mujhe iss palace ka blue print chahiye. Sachin aur main iss palace owner ki kundali nikaalte hai. Abhijeet, Freddy apne aas paas nazar rakho aur dekho kuch garbar hota hai ki nahi. Abhi raat hogayi hai, sab log so jaao.

Everyone return to their rooms. Sachin, ACP return to their hotel moving past security person who is fast asleep. ACP is glad for the first time that he was sleeping.

**. / . . . / .**

Same night:

Rajat corners Purvi before she could leave room.

**Rajat** : Purvi…

**Purvi**, feeling restless **:** Ji sir…

**Rajat** : Uh woh.. kaisi ho tum?

**Purvi :** Ji tik hu sir. Aise kyu puch rahe hai?

**Rajat **: Kuch nai. Tik se baat nai hopaayi tum se jab se main leave pe gaya tha. Isliye..

**Purvi** : Oh.

**Raja****t:** Aur tumne mujhe uss din call kia. fir baat bhi nai ki. Bolo kya baat hai.

**Purvi :** uh.. Kuch nai sir.

**Rajat:** Aise kaise kuch nai. Bolo na..

**Purvi,** hesitating : Sir woh Main.. sirf aap k tabiyat k baare mein puchna chahti thi..

**Rajat,** smiling : Accha. fir pucha kyu nai? Mere Bureau aane k baad bhi nai pucha, kyu?

**Purvi :** Sir.. woh case k dauraan aapko disturb nai karna chahti thi.. Isliye.

**Raja****t **: Purvi maine tumse shuru mein hi keh diya tha. Ki tum kabhi bhi koi bhi baat bejhijak mujhse keh sakti ho.. fir?

**Purvi** : Haan sir, Par.. Aap mere senior ho. Agar aap ko lagaa ki yeh junior har baat pe..

**Rajat** : God! Purvi kya hua hai tumhe? Tum aisi nahi ho.. Aur yeh kya junior senior lagaa rakha hai? Observe kar raha hu main tumhe. Kaafi badli badli si lag rahi ho aaj kal..

Purvi is speechless. He smiles.

**Purvi **: N.. Nahi sir aisi.. k.. koi baat nahi.

Rajat: Hum sirf colleagues nai hai Purvi. We are friends hai na?

**Purvi **: Friends? Sir.. Hum.. dost.. Kaise?

**Rajat**: kyu nai? Friends ki tarah rahenge toh kaam karna aur aasaan hoga humare liye. Waise yeh main kya keh raha hu. Hum already friends jaise hai. Fir bhi.. Main senior inspector Rajat. Meri dost banogi?

Purvi smiles how he's trying to cheer her up. He's always a stoic officer but at times he shows his soft side like now.

**Purvi **: Kya sir, bachho jaisi introduction de rahe ho? Mujhe patha hai aap kaun hai.

**Raja****t**: Pehle Bolo Purvi. Friends?

He was always her idol. She wanted to be as sincere as him. Being his friend would be an honour. Also it will remove all her insecurities. She was always open, letting others know what she felt. He is always nice and friendly with her ever since he joined CID. But in recent days, she was feeling like odd one out.

_**Flash back: A few days ago **_

_They were at a deserted mansion investigating. She was struggling to open a door and get inside. He was watching in amusement as she kept pushing the door. Few minutes passed. She turned around looking for help. He laughed looking at her expression._

_**Purvi:**__ Sir.. Main.._

_**Rajat:**__ Purvi Darwaaza locked hai.. tumhareliye khula toh nai hoga.._

_**Purvi:**__ Haan sir! Chaabi .. oh haan mere jeb main hoga._

_She searched all her pockets and looked at him with wide eyes. _

_**Purvi**__: Woh.. chaabi.._

_He laughed again. And she smiled adoring his laugh. Inspector Rajat.. Isn't he cute?_

_**Rajat**__: Purvi chaabi ussne mujhe diya.. Mere paas hai. Now excuse me!_

_She moved aside, allowing him to open the lock. He went inside and she stood thinking._

_**Purvi,**__ thinking: Kya hogaaya Purvi aaj tujhe. Rajat sir aur cutee!? Dimaag mein yeh khayal aaya kaha se? Kya sochenge woh mere bare mein? Of course cute hai.. Par! God… bewakuf ki tarah khadi kyu hai? Tujhe naukri nai karni hai kya? Chal andar chal k chaan maar.. _

_Rajat looked at her and saw her in deep thought. Before he could take her name, he saw that someone is approaching her from behind with a gun._

_**Rajat **__: PURVIII…._

_He screamed and jumped, pushing her out of the way. Using his reflexes, he fired at the man. Purvi was still dazed; all she could do was stare at his face as she found herself lying on the floor with him on her top. Of course he was a gentleman and was supporting his weight on his hands. He rolled aside, carefully avoiding from touching her._

_She smiled at her saviour. He was such a sharp observer and a great officer. He managed to save her as well as catch the man who tried to kill her. She thanked him but suddenly felt sheepish. He was so attentive but she… was just a junior who failed to keep an eye around. What if he felt she was unfit to be an officer? Of course he dint say a word, just asked her to be attentive. He saw she was sullen and even encouraged her not to be disheartened. The case ended like other ones. But she however couldn't erase that memory, her sheepishness, his cute smile, the way he helped her get up holding her hand, how he made her drink juice and calmed her down. She just couldn't get him out of her head. _

_**End of flash back**_

**Rajat:** Maine Kahan friends Purvi?

She snaps back to present. How did all this happen? Why was she looking so lost? Being his friend would possibly change things back to normal. She notices this was their first longest conversation they ever had, that has got nothing to do with their duty.

**Purvi :** Friends…

She shook his hand smiling widely. It felt odd, how she was feeling contented as if she had accomplished a mission all by herself. She notices she hasn't smiled since a week, since he was gone that is. Just great! She is acting like his fan girl now!

Nikhil arrives calling Rajat sir's name. she lets go of his hand, suddenly feeling conscious.

**Nikhil** : Arey sir aap log yaha. Chaliye sir sone chalte hai. Kal subah shaadi k kaam mein haat bataana jo hai..

Rajat nods.

**Rajat**, **N****ikhil** : Good night Purvi.

**Purvi **: Good night.

**Nikhil :** Sir mujhe kal kitna kuch karna hai. Arey Purvi tumhe make up karna aati bhi nai?

Purvi nods.

**Raja****t:** Purvi ka toh tik hai yar mujhe shaadi mein gaana parega woh bhi punjabi gaane.. socho Mera kya hoga?

**Nikhil :** Sir yeh sochiye.. bichaare logon ka kya hoga jo aap k gaane sunenge!

Nikhil purvi laugh, Rajat hits him playfully and they call it off.

**/ . . . /**

**Next morning : ** hotel Marvel, Delhi

ACP sir, Sachin, Salunkhe discuss the case.

**Sachin **: Sir.. mujhe ek baat samajh mein nai aaraha. Khooni Yeh khoon kisliye kar raha hai?

**ACP **: Wohi toh Sachin.. Itne logon se khooni ka personal dushmani nai ho sakta. Fir..

**Sachin** : Shayad Paison keliye hai sir..

**ACP :** Haan yeh toh Vineet hi batayega. Woh aata hi hoga Mumbai se.

**Salunkhe :** Magar yeh paise leta kaise logon se? In bichare logon ko yeh bhi nai pata.. ki yeh kisi drug ke shikaar hai. Aur mujhe Tarika ki fikar ho rahi hai, aur uski dost ki bhi..

**ACP :** Ghabrao mat Salunkhe. Hum unhe kuch nai hone denge..

There is a knock on their door. Its CID officer Vineet who joins them returning from Mumbai.

**Sachin :** Are Vineet. Kaisa raha safar..

**Vineet :** Hello sir. Safar achha tha.

**Salunkhe :** Badi jaldi aagaye hai yar..

**Vinee****t :** Haan sir, jaise hi mera kaam khatm hua, main seedha chala aaya. Main koi bhi action miss nai karna chahta.

They share a laugh. Vineet informs them about his discovery.

**Vinee****t**: Sir. Investigation mein yeh patha chala ki Kishore ki Bhai aur bhabhi ki maut se pehle unke bank account se pachaas lakh draw kiye gaye hai.

**ACP, all** : Kya?

**Vinee****t:** Haan sir. Aur baaki logon ki bhi wohi kahani hai…

**ACP :** Patha lagaane ki koshish ki..? yeh rakam jaati kahan hai?

**Vineet:** Sir itne saare banks aur roz karodon ka transaction. Bank wale ne keh diya ki bataana mushkil hai.. ki yeh rakam kiske account mein gaye hai.

**ACP :** Hmm…

**Sachin :** Sir magar ek baat toh saaf hai. In sab k khoon paison keliye ki gayi hai..

ACP nods.

**. . . **

**In a deser****ted room, Mariot Palace :**

A man bows down saying situation is under his control. He laughs boasting how he fooled those brats who tried to follow him.

**Man** : Kal raat kuch paagal log mere peeche pare the. Par hum bhala kisi k haat kaise lag sakte hai. Kyu ki hum ko pakarna mushkil hi nahi naa mumkin hai..

His superior chides him.

**Superior** : Agar woh police nikla toh? Ya fir se koi paagal reporter? Hume chaukanna rehna chahiye.. warna humari khair nahi…

The man nods in agreement.

**. . . / . . /** **. . / . . / . . / . . / . . .**

**Meanwhile in the same Marriot palace: **

Shaadi preparations are in full swing. Abhijeet and Freddy put on some make up and fake beard and wigs.

**Freddy **: Mujhe yeh get up bilkul bhi pasand nai hai sir. Meri wife ne yeh tasveer dekhliya toh mujhe ched ne lagegi.

Abhi laughs clicking one more photo.

**Abhi **: Fir toh Bhabhi ji ko dikhaana parega.

Freddy picks up his mobile.

**Freddy **: Sir agar main aapke iss anokhe andaaz Tarika ko dikhaadu toh.

Before Abhi could blink Freddy clicks his pic. Abhi tries to snatch his mobile. Both run chasing each other. There is a knock. Abhi has a feeling its Naina. He opens the door and spots her standing in front of the door talking to his angel.

**Abhi**, thinking: Subah subah Tarika ji kitni cute lagrahi hai. Aapka chehra dekha hai aaj, I wish yeh case jaldi solve hojaye aur jaldi se main aap se baat kar saku.

He notices she is frowning complaining about someone. He decides to listen closely.

**Tarika** : Uss Vishal k bacche ne mera dimaag kharab kar k rakha hai. Aaj main uski mummy se baat karungi. Kaise woh har waqt mujhse meethi meethi baatein karta rehta hai. Main .. I feel sick.

**Naina** : Arey relax Taru baccha hai woh..

Abhi decides he'd corner this bachha and teach him a lesson. How dare he pester Tarika ji?

**Tarika** : I know chota bachha hai woh. Fir bhi… Oh no aagaya!

She ducks to hide behind Naina but the guy manages to spot her.

**Guy **: Hello Tarika ji.. Kahan chupi hui ho? Arey aap mujhse bach k nai jaasakti.

Tarika groans standing straight.

**Guy** : Arey wah aap toh ek dum pari lag rahi hai aaj..

Abhi, Freddy eye the guy who reached them from behind the door. He seems to be in his mid-twenties.

**Freddy **remarks : Sir kaafi badaa bachha hai yeh.

Abhi glares at him.

**Tarika** : tum fir se. Dekho …

**Guy **: Mujhe vishal kahiye na achha lagta hai mujhe.

**Tarika** : Suno Vishal. Just stop praising me.. Mujhe koi iss tarah bewajaa taarif sunaye achha nai lagta. I hate guys who try to …

**Vishal** : Come on Tarika Ji. Ab taarif sabhi ladkiyon ko achha lagta hai. Fir..

**Tarika** : Mujhe achha nai lagta . Kisi anjaan aadmi se bilkul nahi. Aur taarif karne keliye wajaa chahiye na..

**Vishal**: Wajaa hai na. Aap itni khubsurat jo hai.. aur please yeh mat kehna ki aaj tak kisi ne aapki taarif nai ki woh bhi bina wajaa k..

**Tarika **: Haan kisi ne bhi yuhi meri taarif nahi ki. haan yeh baat alag hai ladkion ko uss insaan ki se taarifein sunna achha lagta hai jise woh pasand karti hai.

**Vishal **gapes : Kisi ne bhi nai ki aapki taarif? Koi bhi nahi?

**Tarika **: Haan koi nah…

She stops as she remembers Abhijeet and his sweet words, his flirts, his praises for her without any reason. Why wasn't she irritated by his behaviour? Sure, she was embarrassed in the beginning but slowly she got used to it. She knew she liked him but the way she's day dreaming now a days shows how deep her feelings are.

**Vishal **: Oye hoye! Isska matlab koi hai jisse aap pyar karti hai.. aur jiski taarif sunn k aap ko aachha lagta hai.

**Tarika** : pyar? Nahi aisa k.. koi nai hai..

Did she love him? She was positive she loved him. But does he feel the same?

**Vishal,** hurt tone: Kya Tarika ji, aapko pehle bataana chahiye tha..

Vishal sounded like Abhi and she cursed himself for thinking about him again. She should try to not think about him. Well, at least as long as she is in Delhi. She wouldn't admit aloud she was missing him. Did he miss about her? Obviously no. Abhi was probably busy with his work and didn't even message her.

**Vishal**: ..ki aap ki zindgi mein pehle se koi hai.

**Naina** : Earth to Tarika. Kaha khoyi hui ho?

Abhijeet smiles, he knew what his angel was thinking. She was probably reliving those cute moments they shared in lab and would be probably mad at him for not messaging or calling her.

He picks up his mobile and types a message.

_**Good morning ji. Lab soona lagraha hai aap k bina. Aur humara din pura hi nahi hota. Aap jo nahi hai ider. I hope kamse kam aapka din achha jaye.. **_

Her mobile beeps a few seconds after he sent the message. She looks at the message and smiles, her face glowing like a million watt bulb just like he expected.

**Tarika**,mumbling : yeh Abhijeet bhi na..

But Naina hears her and starts teasing her.

**Naina **: Kiska message hai. Mujhe phone de.. arey de na..

Vishal laughs. Someone calls Tarika and she leaves. Vishal hurries after her saying arey rukiye hum friends toh bansakte hai na. Rukiye!

Naina smacks herself and turns to Dadaji aka Abhi and Freddy.

**Naina **: Sorry Dadaji. yeh Taru bhi na.. Ji woh main kehne aayi ki shaam ko puja hai. Aur kal k din sangeet. Kaise ho aap? Oh main bhi na. abhi aap keliye naashta bhijwaati hu.

And she leaves with a smile.

**Abhi, thinking** : I hope tumhari shaadi mein kuch garbar na ho. Aur tum pe koi musibat na aaye. Bhale hi Main tumhare Dadaji nahi, par main tum pe koi musibat nahi aane dunga Naina.

**Freddy, becoming serious** : Sir ab hum kya karein?

**Abhi** : Kuch nai Freddy, ek baar woh Lokesh miljaaye fir hume yeh drama karne ki zarurat nahi paregi.

**. . .**

**In the hall **

Naina, her family members were chitchatting happily. Abhi, Freddy reach there after breakfast.

**Naina** : Dadaji kaise hai aap ?Aap hi ki baat kar rahi thi. Aap ki tabiyat tik hai na…

**Abhi**, reminding himself to act like her Dadaji : Haan puttar main bilkul tik hu. Meri fikar na kar. Waise dulha kahi dikhayi nahi de raha. Kaha hai Avinash.

**Naina**: Patha nai Dadaji.. kabhi kabhi aise hi gayab hojaata hai. Jab puchti hu toh bahaana banaa deta hai..

**Beeji** : Naina puttar, khayal rakhiyo. Vyah ke baad kahi jaane na dena munde ko.

**Naina**: Na Beeji. Woh mujhe chor k nahi jayega. Aur naa hi main use jaane dungi..

Everyone smile.

**Beeji**: Waise sab logon k rehne ka itezaam hogaya na. Woh band baje waale, aur woh make up waali kudi..

**Naina:** Ji Beeji. Sab ko kamre milgaye, yeh jagah itni vishaal hai ki har koi yaha reh sakta hai.

Abhi receives a message from Daya.

_**Main aur Shreya basement mein hai. Kuch garbar hai toh bulaalenge.**_

He quickly replies him.

**Beeji **: Arey aap khade kyu hai?

Beeji asks Abhi n Freddy to sit.

**Beeji **: Tarika puttar! Kithe ho? Jaldi aana..

She comes running.

**Beeji:** Ki kar rahi hai tu?

**Tarika **: Beeji woh.. Main sirf, puja ki tayyariyan dekh rahi thi. Aur..

**Beeji:** Subah se kuch khaya ki nahi?

**Tarika :** Khaalungi Beeji, aap chinta mat karo. Main sab sambhaal lungi.

A guy approaches her.

**Guy :** Offo Didi.. aap yaha hai. Chaliye aap ko hi bataana hoga waha phul kaise lagaana hai. Vishal ko kuch bhi nahi pata. Chaliye na..

**Tarika :** Haan. Beeji main chalu?

**Beeji:** Jaa puttar. Naina ki shaadi mein tu itni madad kar rahi hai, rab karein teri bhi ek ache ladke se jaldi shaadi hojaye.

**Naina:** Ladka toh tayyar hai Beeji. Bas isski haan ka intezaar hai..

**Beeji:** Achha kaun hai woh ladka? Hum bhi dekhein zara..

**Naina**: Woh yaha kaise aayega Beeji. Lekin haan, main uska naam zarur jaanti hu.. Uska naam hai…

Tarika shoots a warning glare and leaves. Naina laughs. Abhi smiles. What a humble girl she is! She is always so caring, so concerned about others no matter how they treat her. It's one of her traits which he adores so much.

**. . / . . / . . / . . / . . / . . / . . / . .**

**Basement:**

Daya is busily going through the list Shreya has handed him a while ago.

**Daya:** Sabhi logon ke naam hai na? Badhiya list banaayi tumne aur woh bhi itni jaldi?

**Shreya, smiling** : Haan sir. Sab k naam hai. Aur kaise nahi banaati. Yeh Naina ki zindgi ka sawaal hai. Yeh kaam karna mera duty hai. Aur duty se pyar karna toh maine aap hi seekha hai..

Daya looks up, his eyes meeting hers. Her eyes convey a thousand emotions. They were so pure, so full of love that he looks way unable to meet her loving gaze anymore.

He manages to nod, smiling a little.

**Daya**: Umm.. humara basement mein zyada der rehne se kisi ko shaq ho sakta hai. Waise bhi yaha koi bhi clue nahi mila toh hume jaana chahiye. Abhijeet ko message bhejdiya, ACP sir ko bhi inform kar dia. aur kuch karna baaki toh nahi na..

**Shreya** : Haan..

**Daya, confused**: Kya?

**Shreya,** **smiling:** Arey Sir aap bhi na. Sab kuch yaad rehta hai aapko, magar khud ka khayal rakhna nahi.

**Daya,** **adoring her smile** : Kya matlub?

**Shreya**: Sir aapne breakfast nahi ki. Subah se kaam kar rahe hai.

**Daya,** **touched by her concern**: Woh.. yaad hi nai aaya mujhe. Tumne breakfast ki?

**Shreya** : Nahi sir lekin aapkeliye lekar aayi hu main.

**Daya,** **surprised:** Mere liye.. Par Shreya..

**Shreya:** Sir mujhe pata hai. Mere yaad dilaane ke baad aap bilkul bhi khaaye bina nahi reh sakte…

Daya raises his brow. Shreya is embarrassed when she realizes what she just said.

He just smiles seeing her and she smiles back. They walk back to the garden located in the back yard. Sitting on a bench, they proceed to have breakfast.

He opens the neatly wrapped package she brought.

**Shreya** : Aloo k paranthe sir.. aap ko pasand hai na?

**Daya:** Haan aur Abhijeet ko bhi. Aree dekhte hi muu mein paani aa raha hai.

She laughs admiring his smile. He looks up she averts his eyes.

**Daya,** **concerned:** tumne bhi kuch nai khaaya na? Chalo aadha hissa tumhara..

**Shreya,** **shocked :** Sir! Yeh aap kya keh rahe hai. Sir maine toh yeh paranthe aapkeliye…

**Daya:** Shreya, koi bahaana nai chalegaa..

**Shreya:** Sir.. aapko bhuk lagjaayegi sir. Please aap khaalijiye. Aur bhi honge na andar.. Main baad mein..

**Daya:** Arey akele kaise khaa sakta hu main Shreya. Company doh na..

She tries to oblige but he insists.

**Shreya:** Sir aap.. main…

He shushes her. She watches with a slight smile as he places two paranthe in one of the paper plates she brought.

**Shreya:** Sir please.. agar aapko bhuk lag gayi toh? Patha nai lunch kab khaane ko milega.

**Daya,** **sighing**: Arey nahi lagegi mujhe bhuk. Mera hissa agar tum khaagi toh bilkul nahi..

Her eyes widen a bit. He realizes what he confessed and tries to cover up.

**Daya:** Mera matlab, agar mera hissa mere dost aur CID officer ko mile toh, bhuk kaise lagegi mujhko..

Shreya smiles and they finish their breakfast in silence.

**Shreya:** thank you sir. Mujhe khud nai patha ki itna bhuk lagi hai..

He gets up to leave.

**Daya:** thank you toh mujhe kehna chahiye Shreya. Main ACP sir se milne jaa raha hu. Vaapis aane k baad phone karunga. Aur dhyan rakhna, Tarika k saamne mat aana ..

**Shreya:** Ji sir..

Daya is walking towards the exit gate. Shreya is moving towards the palace.

**Daya:** Shreya..

She turns around. He takes a few steps to stand in front her.

**Daya,** **in a low voice** : Jo tumne aaj kia. Aisa kabhi kisi ne mereliye nahi kia. Except Abhijeet, of course. Tumne mereliye socha, mere liye naashta lekar aayi.. achha laga.

She looks up at him. He seemed happy, although for a moment. He flashes a genuine smile and she feels like she has just won her toughest battle. If her small gesture makes him happy for a while, she can keep them coming.

He takes hold of her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

**Daya:** thank you Shreya..

He leaves flashing another dazzling smile and she's left there with a goofy grin on her face, her eyes drifting back and forth between his retreating form and her hand which he just touched.

**. . . . . / . . . . / . . . . / . . . . . /. . . . . . / . . . . . . / . . . **

**Next Part: **

Tarika n Dadaji have lunch together. Abhi shows his old self, she begins doubting him again. Rajat, Purvi inquire about Lokesh. That night CID spots bearded man again. A while later Salunkhe sir gets to know Tarika is kidnapped. How will CID unfold the mystery? What will happen to Tarika? Will Naina be safe?

Read on…

**A/N :** Ok dearies. Another chapter ends. Next part will have abhirika talk and Taru getting kidnapped. My first attempt at Dareya. Hope you liked this chapter. A bit lame chapter again. Sorry. Do drop in a review please.

Thanks for reading.

Dear Guest : thank you so much for ur reviews. Glad u liked my work. I will definitely write something on Dareya. I hope u liked this small Dareya bit I wrote here.


	5. Twisted angles

**Mystery Dot com**

. . . . .

_**A/N:**_ _Hello friends. So sorry for delayed update : ( _

_I was a bit lazy to type such a long chap :P_

_As usual I start off saying huge thanks to all amazing people who have reviewed. There r so many.. ab kiska naam lu?! Sab ko bohot bohot dhanya waad. I hope u all like dis chap as well._

_**Special Note: This chapter is for you KK. Happee birthday hun. This contains a bit of abhirika hope u like : )**_

**. . . . . . .**

_**Story so far: **__Tarika leaves for her friend Naina's wedding in Delhi. After coming to know about mysterious deaths of nine married couples who tied knot in the same venue; Abhi, Fredy enter the Palace which also happens to be the wedding venue of Naina's. They disguise themselves as Naina's Dada ji and his friend. The entire team joins them. Vineet finds out that the deceased couples have drawn a huge amount of money from their bank account a few days before their death. That night CID team keeps an eye on the happenings of the palace. They follow a mystery man who drops a piece of evidence for the team in a hurry. This evidence is a newspaper article about Marriot palace by a reporter named_ _Lokesh. The team decides to trace Lokesh and also interrogate Palace owner about the case._

**. . .**

**Chapter Four: Twisted angles**

**. . . .**

**10 Am Marriot Palace, central hall**

Abhi and Freddy are still in the hall observing their surroundings with keen eyes. Naina jumps at once from where she's sitting, running to hug a guy. It's Avinash aka Avi, her fiancé.

**Naina,** hugging him: Avinash! Kaha chale gaye the tum? kal raat se tumhara phone nahi lagraha tha. Main bohot pareshan hogayi thi..

**Avinash,** hugging her back: Sorry love. Main bahar gaya tha kuch kaam se..

Abhi and Freddy narrow their eyes.

**Freddy,** whispering in Abhi's ear- Sir pehli baar sunn raha hu ki hoi dulha, apne hi shaadi k waqt bahar k kaam bhi karta hai..

Abhi just nods and listens closely.

**Naina:** Main tum se naraz hu. Shaadi k baad bhi aisa hi karoge haan?

**Avinash:** Sorry bola na yar! Kaan pakad k maafi mang raha hu dekho. Aisa dobara nahi hoga jaan. dekho main kya laaya hu tumhare liye. Pura shehar ghum aaya tha. Bilkul aise hi necklace pehenna chahti thi na tum sangeet mein?

He hands her a package, Naina is stunned to see a beautiful diamond necklace inside.

**Naina,** smiling: Avi..

**Avinash:** Abhi aur bhi hai.. duniya ki khaas ladki k liye sab se khaas saadi.

He hands her another package and Naina's friends gather around the duo and start teasing her about how romantic Avinash is.

Meanwhile Avinash's mother angrily pulls him by his hand.

**Avi's mother:** Fir bhi bataake toh jaate? Ladki wale pareshan hogaye the. Chalo tumhe thoda tameez sikhaana parega.

**Beeji: **Chodiye Savita ji. Baccha hai..

**Savita:** Kaise chodu Beeji. Bilkul apne baap pe gaya hai yeh.. chalo Avi fresh hona nahi hai tumhe? Aise hi rahoge? Chalo..

Freddy senses something is wrong even Abhijeet feels the same.

They casually get up and decide to listen to the conversation between savita and her son.

**Savita,** dragging Avi to a secluded place**- **Kal puri raat kaha the tum? Kal raat ko dinner ke baad tum apne kamre mein bhi nahi ho.. Kaha chale gaye bina bataaye hue?

**Avinash, stuttering**: S.. Sorry mamma! Woh main.. Main Naina ko surprise karna chahta tha bas! Baat ko kyu kheech rahi ho?

**Savita:** Ahinda aisi Galati nahi honi chahiye Avinash. Samjhe? Kuch aisa kaam mat karna jisse hume sharminda hona pade..

Avinash nods.

**Freddy** whispers again: Sir iss Avinash mein kuch toh garbar hai..

**Abhi:** Haan Freddy zarur kuch toh garbar hai..

Before Abhi could continue a voice from behind startles him.

'_Aap log yaha? Jasusi kar rahe the Avinash par?'_

Freddy gulps and they both turn around to face the person who caught them.

**Abhi, internal talk:** Tarika ji.. oh no!

**Tarika**, folding her arms: Pakde gaye na chor..

Abhi manages to answer her.

**Abhi:** yeh tussi ki keh rahi ho? Hum bhala kisi pe jasusi kyu karenge? hum Avinash puttar se milne aaye the. Woh hume mile bina hi chale gaye na..

Avinash, Savita hear this conversation and turn to face them.

**Savita:** Maaf karna ji. Woh Avinash bhi na.. bohot hi sharaarti hogaya hai. Avi beta, chalo Dadaji k pair chuke aashirwaad lelo. Kab se tum se milne ko betaab the.

Avinash obeys her, Abhi reluctantly blesses him.

**Naina,** running towards Abhi: Arey ek minute dada ji. Ab saat mein.. mujhe bhi aap ka aashirwaad chahiye.

Naina and Avi together touch his feet. Abhi smiles and blesses them awkwardly.

**Abhi:** Saat janmon tak sukhi rehna..

Freddy bursts out laughing. He just dint know how long he could take it. _Senior inspector Abhijeet has turned into Dada ji. How hilarious!_

Abhi glares at him. He fumbles.

**Freddy:** Woh maaf karna. mujhse control hi nahi ho raha sirr..

Tarika turns her attention to freddy.

**Tarika:** Yeh aawaaz tho.. _Freddy sir?_

**Naina, confused:** Kaun Freddy sir? Aur yeh aap ko sir kehke kyu bulaarahe hai?

**Abhi,** covering up: Mera dost na aaj masti k mood mein hai. Isliye mujhe sir keh k bulaa raha hai.. Hai na Sardar ji?

**Freddy,** nodding: Haan haan.. masti k mood mein hu..

**Tarika** clearing her throat- Divert mat kijiye mujhe. Naina.. Tumhare Dadaji Avinash aur Savita aunty k baatein sun rahe the.

Abhi just doesn't know if he should be happy that she's attentive or be disappointed she caught him again.

**Naina**- Tarika. Kya hua hai tujhe. Dada ji jhut kyu bolenge? Woh kab se Avi ko milna chahte the. Chal ab bakwaas band kar aur Dada ji ka pair chuke aashirwaad lele. Teri bhi shaadi bohot jald hojayegi dekhna..

**Abhi,** **internal talk:** Arey yeh Naina toh mujhe sach mein Tarika ji k Dada ji banaa k hi chodegi..

Freddy decides to tease him. _Aisa mauka milega kab?_

**Freddy**: Arey bacchii chulo inke pao. Inka aashirwaad humesha kaam aati hai…

Tarika rolls her eyes.

**Abhi, fumbling-** arey nahi nahi. Aise formalities U. S. mein hai kaha? Ab U. S. mein toh log aksar gale lag jaate hai..

Tarika's mouth hangs open at his comment. _Muu mein daant nahi aur iss Dadaji ko hug chahiye?!_

**Tarika:** Excuse me!?

**Abhi,** **with a naughty smile:** Arey nahi nahi.. Gussa karna sehat k liye thik nai hai bacchii. Maine thodi na tumhe hug karne ko bola hai.. Main sirf waha k reeti riwaz samjha raha tha..

**Tarika:** God! Mujhe aap se baat hi nahi karna chahiye tha!

She leaves giving him an angry look and he smiles. He just can't wait to let her know how beautiful she looked when she was angry.

Naina and others disperse. Freddy heaves a sigh of relief.

**Freddy:** Ek musibat tho dhal gayi. Is Avinash ka kya karein sir?

**Abhi:** Pankaj se kaho ki iss pe nazar rakhe..

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A while later, Purvi's room…**

Purvi checks herself in mirror. She's wearing a simple Punjabi suit, matching ear rings and bangles. She dint know how much she missed this traditional look. Ever since she has joined CID all she did was wearing formals. She smiles to herself adoring her image in mirror when she finds a set of dark brown eyes staring back at her (in the reflection) . She turns to smile at that person standing in the door way.

**Purvi:** Rajat sir?

**Rajat, staring at her in awe:** Uh.. woh darwaza khula tha. Sorry main..

**Purvi:** Sorry kisliye sir. Maine hi darwaza khula choda tha. Sir dekhiye na. Beeji ne mujhe yeh dress gift kia. Mere lakh manaa karne k bawjood bhi..

He's not listening as he is too busy appreciating the innocent beauty standing in front of him.

**Purvi, chattering:** Oh god! Aaj mujhe aise hi investigation k liye nikalna hoga. Its ok na?

**Rajat:** uh.. umm..

**Purvi:** Aise kya dekh rahe ho sir? Main buri toh nahi lag rahi na?

**Rajat,** smiling shaking his head: Nahi nahi.. tum..

**Purvi:** Fir aise kyu dekh rahe the..

**Rajat,** embarrassed: woh kabhi dekha nahi na tumhe iss tarah.. toh..

**Purvi,** smiling n nodding: toh fir bataayiye.. kaisi lag rahi hu main?

**Rajat, shocked :** Kya?

**Purvi:** Bataayiye na..

**Rajat:** Main.. Main kya bolu..

**Purvi:** aap ko bolna hi hoga sir. Aap ko kya lagta hai dosti karna aasaan hai? Kabhi kabhi doston ki tareef karni padti hai. Khaas kar k jab woh dost ek ladki ho toh. you know..

Rajat smiles widely. He glances at her beautiful face and truth somehow escapes his lips.

**Rajat:** Bohot khubsurat lag rahi ho..

**Purvi,** smiling back: thank you sir..

They share a cute eye lock but their moment is ruined by Nikhil who informs Purvi that Naina is looking for her.

**Nikhil:** arey Purvi.. wah yar.. kahi teri shaadi toh nahi ho rahi na? I mean acchi lag rahi ho.

**Purvi, hitting him slightly:** Thank you..

(Purvi and Nikhil are best buddies here. I just wish some people grow up. A girl and a guy can be good friends too. No offense Just My POV. )

**Nikhil:** Main kyu aaya tha yaha. Haan- Naina tumhe bulaa rahi thi. Keh rahi thi kuch make up k bare mein baat karni hai. thodi der mein hume investigation k liye nikalna hai. Tum kisi na kisi tarah manage karlena ok?

**Rajat:** Haan Purvi. Jald se jald tum niklo waha se. Nikhil pandrah minute mein gaadi leke main gate pahunch jana. Main Purvi ko leke ajaaunga. Purvi main thik Palace k saamne garden mein tumhara wait karunga.. Make it quick.

**Nikhil, Purvi:** Ji sir..

They leave and Rajat too manages to reach the garden.

**. . .**

Purvi goes to meet Naina who's in the hall flanked by her family members and Dadaji.

**Naina:** Arey aagayi Beeji Dekho. yeh hai Purvi. suna hai bohot acchi make up karaati hai..

**Beeji:** Accha..

**Purvi, greets her**: sasriaakal Beeji.

**Beeji:** Jeete raho puttar. Badi sohni lag rahi ho. Dekha.. yeh salwar tujh pe khub jamegi kaha tha na maine.

**Purvi:** Ji shukria.. Main yeh sirf aap k liye pehna hai. Aap ne ithna pyar se diya.

**Beeji:** Oh acchi baat hai puttar. Woh zara Naina puttar ki make-up karlo pehle. Main bhi dekhu kitni badi make-up artist hai tu..

Purvi nods. The girls follow Naina into her room. Purvi manages to apply some light make up and eye liner. Naina's friends like it. They all want to try that look too. Naina requests Purvi if she could do it. Purvi hesitates.

**Purvi:** Sorry Naina ji. Woh main.. abhi mujhe.. kahi jaana hai.. woh darasal-

Just then Purvi's mobile begins to ring. She smiles seeing Rajat's name on the display. Naina catches her smiling she can guess who it can be.

**Naina:** Koi zaruri kaam hai kya? Shayad uss waja se hi call aaraha hai tumhe..

**Purvi:** haan.. woh mera ek dost hospital mein hai. Bas usi se milnejaana hai..

**Naina**: Its OK. aap jao. Magar Shaam ko koi bahaana nahi chalega ji.

**Purvi:** Ji thank you.

Purvi rushes out quickly. She runs as fast as she can. She just needs to get out before someone else stops her. She descends the stairs and runs straight to the entrance towards the garden. She keeps running, letting her dupatta sawying to the wind, dodging people. She smiles as she spots him. He smiles back. She fastens her pace and-

She collides into him. Thankfully his reflexes are still sharp enough and he steadies her by wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She breathlessly looks at him. He too is too shocked to move a nerve. To on lookers it looked as if she was running to embarace him.

Naina and her friends keep observing this from the balcony.

**Naina**: Mujhe lagaa tha, yeh zarur pyar vyar ka mamla hoga

Back in garden, a bewildered Rajat keeps staring at Purvi. He just doesn't know why he couldn't take his eyes off her. Reality strikes him soon and he parts from her. She apologises releasing her breath which she dint know she has been holding all the while.

**Purvi, looking down:** I'm sorry sir..

Rajat doesn't know what to say. The way she's looking down and that tinge of redness spreading across her cheeks. _Is she blushing?_

**Rajat**: No.. Its OK. Tumhari Galati nahi hai.

She smiles at him.

**Purvi:** Toh chalein sir?

**Rajat:** Haan haan chalo..

She begins to walk towards the main gate where Nikhil is awaiting them. He realizes something_. Purvi is cute; whether blushing or not._

**. . . . .**

**10: 20 AM, Hotel Marvel**

Daya meets ACP sir in his room to discuss about the case.

**Daya:** Good morning sir.

ACP and Salunkhe greet him with a smile.

**Salunkhe:** Arey arey aao boss! Tumhari hi baatein ho rahi hai.. tum thodi aur der lagaathe toh ACP sir k gusse k aag mein-

**ACP,** cutting him off: Salunkhe, main apne officers pe yuhi gussa nahi karta. Yeh toh teri aadat hai-

**Salunkhe,** getting angry: Meri aadat hai? Arey yeh tumhare kuch officers ki aadat hai, mujhe gussa dilaane ki.. khas kar k tumhare woh Abhijeet.

**Daya:** Sir Abhijeet kaha se aagya beech mein?

**Salunkhe:** ahh main bhul gaya Abhijeet nahi hai par unke yeh dost hai na.. mujhe chup karaane k liye..

**Daya:** Sir.. aap khamokha gussa karre hai.

**Salunkhe:** Haan.. main hu aisa.

The forensic expert walks off in anger and ACP sir consoles Daya.

**Daya:** Sir maine kuch galat kaha tha kya?

**ACP:** Nahi nahi Daya. Salunkhe ko toh tum jaante hi ho na. Ab bolo blue print laaye ho Palace ka..

**Daya:** Ji sir.. aur saare guests k list bhi. Sir kul milke do sau guests hai Marriot palace mein. Aur yeh dekhiye sir.. Palace ka map. Kaafi purana palace hai, isliye blue print nahi laapaya. Lekin yeh bhi kisi blue print se kum nahi..

**ACP**: Hmm..

Daya holds out a piece of paper and starts explaining to his senior.

**Daya:** Sir yeh iss palace k doh hisse hai. Ek woh jagah jahan pe Naina ki shaadi ho rahi hai. Iss hisse mein lag-bhag 100 kamre hai sir. Aur yeh pichla hissa. Jahan pe woh aadmi ko gayab hote hue dekha tha humne. Pichle 20 saal se yeh hissa band hai sir. Waha koi nahi jaata. Agar koi jaana chahe toh garden se paar kar k hi jaana padega. Koi dusra raasta nahi. Aur Hume patha chala ki iss hisse safaai bhi nahi ki jaati. aaspaas logon ka kehna hai ki unhe ajeeb si aawazein sunaayi deti hai raat ko. Woh log iss palace ko bhutiya maante hai. Aur isliye koi waha nahi jaata sir..

**ACP:** hmm.. Shayad aaj raat ko hume waha jaana chahiye. Jaana chahiye hume waha.. aur dekhna hai yeh awaazein bhoot k hai ya kisi insaan ka joh yeh saazish racha raha hai.

**Daya :** Haan sir. Par Sir vineet aur Sachin kaha gaye ? Kahi dikhayi nahi de rahe hai..

**ACP:** Woh gaye hai iss Palace owner k bare mein patha lagaane. Unke aane k baad hum decide karenge ki aagey hume karna kya hai..

**Daya:** Sir ek baat kahu..

**ACP:** Haan kaho Daya..

**Daya:** yeh case aage badh hi nahi rahi sir. Ab tak ek bhi clue nahi mila..

**ACP:** Miljayega Daya. Miljayega.. Rajat gaya hai na uss reporter ka patha lagane, zarur kuch milega. Sachin aur Vineet bhi toh gaye hai na. Aur raat ko fir se palace pe nazar rakhenge. Koi na koi suraag mil hi jayega..

Daya nods.

**Daya:** sir, lekin ek baat toh hai. Jo bhi horaha hai.. sirf raat ko horaha hai. subah sab thik lagta hai.

**ACP:** Bilkul Daya. Raat ko hi kuch ho raha hai waha.. lekin kya? Jald hi patha lagaana padega..

**Daya:** Achha sir main chalta hu.

**ACP:** Arey Lunch kar k jao Daya.

**Daya:** Nahi sir.. woh main breakfast kar k aaya hu..

Salunkhe sir enters the room.

**Salunkhe:** Yeh mat kehna Daya ki ab tak tumne jo bhi khaya woh hazam nahi hua. Waise Salunkhe k haat ka khaana nahi khaana tumhe?

**Daya:** Wah sir.. aap banayenge khana? Aap jante hai na sir, khane ko main bilkul mana nahi kar sakta..

ACP and his friend share a laugh. Daya joins them.

**Daya:** Achha hua sir aap ka gussa thanda hua. Warna aap mujhe rukne k liye nahi kehte na..

**Salunkhe:** mere gussa ko thanda hona hi tha boss. Ab pariwar walon se bhala kab tak gussa rahenge bolo..

**Daya, giving a genuine smile:** Haan sir. Thik kaha aap ne.

They laugh, they fight, sometimes tease each other. But they are a family, not just a team. All for one - One for all.

**. . . .**

**11 am, Mariot Palace:**

Naina corners Tarika who is monitoring the preparations.

**Naina:** Taru..

**Tarika:** Kya hai?

**Naina:** Arey ithna gussa.. Arey meri sweetie. Naraz hai ki maine Dadaji ko support kia?

**Tarika:** Main kaha naraz hu? Aur Tune kabhi iss dost ko support kia hai? Huh?

**Naina:** Aww Taru of course tujhe support karungi. Dekh, Dadaji bohot acche hai. Unko sirf in formalities mein vishwaas nahi hai.. tu har baat ko galat kyu samajhti hai?

**Tarika,** dropping the garland in anger: Maine galat samjha? Arey unke yaha hug karte hai.. iska matlub jaanti ho? Ek pal k liye mujhe laga jaise woh mere gale lagna chahte the.

**Naina:** Taru tu fir se galat soch rahi hai. Dekh unhone koi badtameezi ki tere saat, nahi na? Unhe main bachpan se jaanti hu. Acchhe hai woh.. Ek baar dil se soch. Sab tujhe samajh mein aayega..

She leaves and Tarika bites her lip. _Did she really misunderstand Dadaji? _

**. . . . .**

**1:30 PM Times of Delhi office, New Delhi**

**Rajat, walking into the office: ** Chronicles of Delhi mein bhi, koi reporter nahi jiska naam Lokesh hai.. Toh yahi milega woh.

**Nikhil:** I hope miljaye sir.. subah se kitne offices k chakkar kaat chuke hai hum..

**Rajat:** Miljayega Nikhil..

**Purvi:** Haan sir.. mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai.

**Nikhil:** Andar chal k dekhte hai sir..

They greet the editor Ajay and show the newspaper cutting they found.

**Rajat:** Kya yeh article aap k newspaper ka hai?

**Ajay:** Haan hai. Lokesh humara hi reporter tha.

**Rajat:** Tha mutlub? Kya hum is Lokesh se milsakte hai?

**Ajay:** Sir Lokesh ki maut hogai.

**All three officers:** KYA? Kaise?

**Ajay:** Haan... lekin aap iss tarah sawal pe sawal kyu karre ho?

**Nikhil:** Kyu ki hum log CID se hai..

**Ajay:** CID?

**Rajat:** Haan CID.

**Purvi**: ab bolo.. Kab hui uski maut? Aur kaise?

**Ajay:** Sir Lokesh humara crime reporter tha. Bohot hi dedicated tha. Woh patha lagaane ki koshish karraha tha ki iss bhutiya palace mein aakhir chal kya raha hai.. Sheher k kaafi log uss palace mein lapatha hue the. Itne saare missing cases.. Aur police bhi koi action nahi le rahi tho ek acche patrakar k naate woh investigate karne chala tha. Lekin safal nahi hopaya. Woh keh raha tha ki iss mystery k tehh tak pahunch jayega par.. ek din achanak..

Ajay pauses remembering his friend's death.

**Nikhil:** Ek din achanak..

**Ajay, teary: **uska accident hogaya.

**Rajat**: Kya? Lekin kaise hua?

**Ajay: **Patha nahi sir.. Lokesh ek accha driver tha. Aur kabhi bhi uski gadi ko kharoch tak nahi aayi. Lekin uss din uske gaadi ek truck se takraagayi aur.. woh.. woh mar gaya.

**Purvi:** sir ho sakta hai kisi ne isey marwaaya ho? Taaki Marriot Palace k secrets kisi ko na patha lage.

**Rajat:** Aisa ho sakta hai Purvi. Ajay ji.. Fir kya hua?

**Ajay:** Kya hua sir? Kuch nahi.. Lokesh k baad jo reporter Wasim aaya woh bhi darr k maare bhag gaya. Humne woh investigative series band kardi. Saat hi logon mein apwah faail gaya ki woh jagah bhootiya hai.

**Rajat:** tumne police complaint kiya nahi? Mera matlab kisi pe shak hai- jisne yeh Lokesh ka khoon karwaaya hoga?

**Ajay:** Mariot palace k kisse ko Police already investigate kar rahi hai. Toh hum kya karein? Aur Nahi sir kisi pe shak kaise kar sakta hu main?

**Nikhil:** Sir, Lokesh ek crime reporter tha sir. Khoon toh koi bhi karaa sakta hai sir..

**Rajat:** Ji.. thank you Ajay. Agar zarurat pade toh hum fir se puch-taach karenge.

Rajat, Purvi, Nikhil leave the place. Outside the office Nikhil expresses his disappointment.

**Nikhil:** Sir ab yeh Lokesh bhi mar gaya.. Hum ne socha iske zariye koi suraag mil jayega. Lekin, Ab kaise sove hoga sir yeh case?

**Rajat:** Solve hoga Nikhil. Haan yeh case solve karna thora mushkil hai. Lekin naa mumkin nahi. Ek CID officer ko kabhi haar nahi manna chahiye..

**Nikhil:** Aap sahi keh rahe hai sir.

**Rajat:** Hmm.. ab hume waapis jaana chahiye.

**Nikhil:** Sir mujhe toh zoron ki bhuk lagi hai..

**Purvi:** Sir mujhe bhi..

Rajat smiles at his collegues.

**Rajat:** Thik hai.. pehle ACP sir ko inform kardete hai. Fir pet (stomach) ki puja karlethe hai.

**Nikhil:** Accha idea hai sir..

**Purvi:** Ek achha sa restaurant chalte hai sir.

Rajat calls up ACP sir and informs him about Lokesh's death. ACP sir is shocked but asks to contact Police who is investigating the case. All three set off in search of a restaurant.

**. . . . . .**

**1:40 PM, Marriot Palace**

Abhi is in room talking with Rajat over phone.

**Abhi:** kya.. Lokesh ki maut hogayi. Myy God..

Before he can go on, someone enters his room and he hangs up.

**Abhi:** Main baad mein baat karta hu..

He turns around and is shocked to see Tarika with a plate of food.

**Tarika, looking down:** Woh Dadaji, Main aap k liye khaana layi hu..

**Abhi:** Oh yaha rakh dena..

**Tarika,** placing the plate on side table: Ji woh mere bartaav k liye maafi maangna chahti thi. Maine kuch zyada hi gussa kia aap k upar..

Abhi just smiles. Isn't she so sweet?

**Abhi:** Koi baat nahi bacchi.. tu bhi toh meri Naina ki tarah hai na?

**Tarika,** smiling a little: Aap ne mujhe maaf kia?

**Abhi:** Ab is mein maafi ki kya zarurat hai?

**Tarika:** Aap ne mera guilt dur kar diya. Thank you. Arey aap uss taraf mude kyu ho? Jaldi ayiye warna khaana thanda hojayega..

She then suddenly remembers Abhijeet and how he was jealous when she had lunch with her friend Sanjyog.

**Tarika, thinking** – Abhijeet ne khaana khaya hoga bhi ya nahi? Phone karti hu..

'_The number you are trying to reach'_

She groans as she's unable to reach him via mobile.

Abhi adjusts his mustache and beard. He sees her dialling someone's number repeatedly.

**Abhi, being natkhat:** Kisko phone lagaa rahi hai bacchii?

Tarika is looking at the wall behind him, not meeting his eyes.

**Tarika:** ek dost ko.. haan lag gaya..

She rushes out of the room smiling a little.

Abhi can feel his mobile vibrating in his pocket and his smile widens as he sees it's Tarika ji calling him.

_Chalo isi bahaane humari yaad toh aagayi Tarika ji ko.._ He decides not to answer her call as she's standing outside directly facing him. Few seconds later she comes back complaining.

**Tarika, murmuring:** Kyu nahi uthaaraha yeh Abhijeeet mera phone. Busy hoga shayad.

**Abhi, teasing her**: K.. Kaun hai yeh Abhijeet?

**Tarika:** Ji.. woh ek dost hai.

**Abhi:** Dost? Iss dost ko aap ka fikar hai bhi ya nahi? Shayad nahi. Agar hota toh phone answer karta na. Aaj kal k ladke na sirf-

**Tarika:** Nahi nahi. Abhijeet aise nahi hai. Woh.. woh bohot acche insaan hai. Humesha dusro ki madad karte hai. Apni parwa kabhi nahi karte. Bas kisi kaam mein busy honge. Bohot acche hai woh. Sach kahu toh, unki jithni acchi nahi hu main..

He can see she's getting carried away in her emotions. He doesn't oblige as this is best way to know her closely.

**Tarika:** Aur unke jitna himmat nahi hai mujh mein. Par koshish karti hu jitna hosake uthna dusron k liye khadi hojau. Chaahe mera jaan hi kyu na chali jaye. Pehle toh main bas ek aam ladki ki tarah jeeti thi. Dusron ki madad karne se darti thi. Sirf apne kaam se matlub rakhti thi. Himmat toh maine unse seekha, lekin ajeeb baat toh yeh hai ki.. yeh wohi insaan hai jisko jab pehli baar mili thi, toh lagaa - kaise insaan hai yeh- humesha masti k mood mein rehte hai. Lab mein hasi Mazak khelte rehte hai mere saath. Fir.. Fir dekha ki kaise woh apne kaam ko leke humesha serious rehte hai. Kitna dard hai unke zindgi mein- apnon se dur hone ka dard. Aur fir maine socha ki mere unke paas hone se ek, ek halki si muskaan unke chehre pe aajaye toh.. isse zyada mujhe aut kya chahiye. fir dekhte hi, dheere dheere unke maujudgi meri khushi ki waja bangayi. aur pyar toh yahi hai na.. ki unki khushi humari khushi aur unka ghum humara.

He feels the emotion hidden behind her words and is touched. He dint know he was this lucky. He's happy because he has someone who can understand him despite being so far from him. He's glad she's not looking at him all the while. She is staring out of the window. If she would have been looking at him, he would have not stopped himself from hugging her. And that would have given away his identity.

_When did she begin loving him this much_? Well, he loves her too. His feelings are as strong as hers. He'd let her know this as soon as this drama ends.

**Tarika:** Main nahi jaanti ki woh kya sochte hai mere bare mein. Kabhi seedhe seedhe kehte nahi.. lekin mujhe yakin hai ki - main unke khamoshi ko bhi samajh sakti hu. Aur yeh zaruri nahi ki woh humesha mere saat rahe. Bas unke paas hone ka ehsaas hi kaafi hai mereliye.. Aur Iss waqt bhi aisa lagraha hai, jaise woh mujhe sun rahe hai.. mere aas-paas hai.

Reality dawns upon her and she stops herself from going further.

**Tarika, embarrassed:** Arey sorry Dada ji. Main bhi kitni emotional ho jaati hu kabhi kabhi..

She wipes her tears which somehow leaked from her eyes. Naina who enters the room notices her tears.

**Naina**: Taru.. Kya hua? Dada ji ne kuch kaha?

**Tarika:** Arey nahi nahi. woh bas- Kisi ki yaad aagayi. Tum khaana serve karlo na Dadaji ko..

Naina watches her leave. Abhi quickly brushes his own tears and smiles up at Naina.

**Naina:** Dadaji.. woh thik hai na?

**Abhi:** Haan haan puttar. Kisi ki yaad aagayi thi bas..

_Bas kuch din aur Tarika Ji. Aur hum fir se saath hojayenge, humesha k liye.. _ Abhi lovingly looks at Tarika's retreating form.

Just then Freddy enters examining a bracelet he found somewhere. Naina recognises it.

**Naina, to Freddy**: Arey aap bilkul thik waqt pe aagaye. aap ki tabiyat kaisi hai ab? Main aap k liye bhi khaana yahi bhijwaati hu. Ek minute- Aap ko yeh bracelet kaha se mila?

**Fredy,** smiling a little: Woh palace k pichle hisse k paas..

**Naina:** Yeh toh Avi ka bracelet hai!

Naina takes the bracelet from Freddy and leaves in a hurry to get him lunch.

**Freddy** (turns to Abhi) : Sir.. Yeh bracelet mujhe us jagah se mili hai jahan se woh mystery man gayab hua tha..

**Abhi,** narrowing his eyes: Freddy.. Yeh Avinash itna bhi bhola nahi.. jitna ki sab samajhte hai..

**. . . . . .**

**Next chap: **

Some more Rajvi n Abhirika moments. CID team interrogates the Palace owner. And possibly the mystery man will be caught! Don't worry Abhirika jald hi saath honge. Lambi judaai will end :D

**. . . . .**

**A/N : Not so good chapter I know. Next chap will be better I can say. **

Fir bhi Kaisa Lagaa chap? _Review mein bol dena!_

Thanks for reading : )


End file.
